Un Negocio de Alto Riesgo
by Itziar
Summary: Ella, segura, bella, estable, presidenta de una afamada textilera. Todo lo que una chica quisiera ser. El guapo, seductor, futuro presidente del emporio Li, quien a mes y medio de su matrimonio regresa a Japon a resolver un asunto pendiente. S&S,T&E C3UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Un Negocio de Alto Riesgo**

-------

_**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado**_.

-------

La señorita Sakura Kinomoto era todo lo que una mujer podría desear ser: refinada y recatada, de estilizada y casi perfecta figura; ojos grandes en matices esmeraldas, nariz pequeña y respingada y un largo cabello ondulado en tono castaño claro con pequeños reflejos dorados, que concordaban a la perfección con su tersa piel blanca. Sin embargo no se quedaban atrás su inteligencia y astucia, gracias a las cuales la empresa que presidía actualmente se había transformado en una de las más influyentes y productivas del país. Muchos especulaban que el éxito se debía principalmente al hecho de haber heredado una gran fortuna luego que sus padres murieran cuando ella tenía catorce años, restándole méritos a su participación. Sólo ella sabía todo el esfuerzo que le había llevado aprender todo lo necesario para poder tomar las riendas de una empresa cuyo único capital era la primera producción en la que ella estuvo a la cabeza. Sus padres le habían dejado una cuantiosa fortuna que tuvo que utilizar para cubrir una millonaria deuda debido a una estafa muy bien organizada en la que se vio involucrada la Empresa Textil Kinomoto antes de que sus progenitores perdieran la vida. Pero como se lo propuso desde un principio, obtuvo el título de Administración Pública el cual complementó con un Doctorado en Finanzas de Empresas en una universidad extranjera, logrando quedar a la cabeza en poco tiempo.

Pero, si bien se podía decir que había alcanzado la mayor parte de sus metas en la vida, aún le quedaban una cuantas más por cumplir. Todo aquello a nivel laboral, porque a nivel personal la joven parecía ser fría como un témpano de hielo. Eran conocidos un sinnúmero de pretendientes, a los cuales ella se había negado, y un único novio formal perteneciente a su época universitaria. Y es que simplemente ella lo prefería así.

- Señorita Kinomoto –escuchó el llamado de su secretaria del otro lado de la línea – Hay un joven que desea hablar con usted, pero no tiene cita.

- Chiharu, te dije que si no tenían cita, les das una y que regresen cuando deban –explicó como si se tratase de la explicación para una niña pequeña. Era cierto, era el primer día de Chiharu, quien estaba reemplazando a su secretaria, quien en aquellos momentos debía estar cerca del tiempo de parto – ¡Ah! Tampoco me pases llamados por favor. ¿Entendido?

- Si señorita –escuchó asentir a la joven e imaginó su rostro de aflicción. La comprendía en cierto modo, pues alguna vez estuvo en una posición similar siendo nueva, nerviosa y temerosa al no saber qué hacer ante tantas cosas nuevas para ella en aquel territorio desconocido como lo era la empresa de sus padres. Y supo de inmediato que si no forjaba un temperamento adecuado, su imagen no sería debidamente respetada, y por ende sería absorbida por los accionistas, impidiéndole tomar las riendas del negocio familiar.

Sorpresivamente se vio fuera de aquellos pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par, y una desesperada Chiharu intentaba disculparse atropelladamente.

- Señorita Sakura, le dije que no la podía ver sin una cita, pero el señor insistió en que no habría problemas y yo… no pude detenerle – terminó avergonzada. La joven observó durante unos instantes la alta y masculina figura en el marco de la puerta.

- No te preocupes Chiharu, yo me encargaré del asunto – informó con seriedad. Antes de que la joven secretaria se retirase de la oficina, el joven de cabello chocolate la detuvo, y esbozando una seductora sonrisa agregó:

- Disculpa por causarte tantas molestias –la joven secretaria, se sonrojó al tope, saliendo disparada del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Comenzaré por pedirte que no la molestes. Es una muchacha muy trabajadora, pero también muy inocente, así que agradecería que mantengas bien alejadas de ellas tus sonrisas de seductor empedernido… Syaoran.

- ¿De qué me viste cara? – preguntó el joven con falsa molestia. Era alto, y se podía notar a simple vista que poseía un bien formado cuerpo. De tez blanca y ojos marrones, con el cabello un tanto revuelto, encajaba a la perfección con el prototipo de Don Juan del siglo XXI.

- No es necesario verte la cara. Basta con conocer tu reputación –comentó con total confianza.

- Bien, si no es factible con la secretaria, supongo que podría intentarlo con la jefa –agregó con malicia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

- Lo intentaste años atrás y no te resultó. ¿Qué te dice que esta vez podría ser distinto? –preguntó.

- Han pasado varios años. ¿No me dirás que crees que aún soy el mismo tipo de antes?

- En absoluto. Ni tú, ni yo somos los mismos. Los años nunca pasan en vano, y ésta no es la excepción.

- Por supuesto que no. Pero a ti parece que los años te han sentado de maravilla –comentó el castaño –Estás mucha más hermosa que en la universidad.

- Gracias por el cumplido –dijo con total tranquilidad - ¿Cuándo regresaste de Hong-Kong?

- Hace un par de días. Me instalé en un penthouse que compré unos cuantos meces atrás –explicó –Después de la muerte de mi padre el año pasado, las cosas se tensaron mucho en mi familia. Sobre todo luego de que se enteraron que mi padre tenía una amante, y que testó a su favor, dejándole una parte equitativa a la de mi madre en acciones de las empresas.

- Supongo que con todo y eso sigues siendo el socio mayoritario ¿no?

- El 60 de las acciones de nuestra empresa me pertenecen, el otro 30 se divide entre mi madre y la amante de papá, y un 10 que es de socios externos –explicó.

- Buen lío el que armó tu padre.

- Era algo que me temía. Sabía que incluso después de su muerte no dejaría de sorprenderme –rió por unos instantes.

- Y bien… ¿a qué has venido? –cuestionó Sakura.

- Sabía que venía esto. Me advirtieron que no eras ni la sombra de la muchachita tímida que conocí, pero no creí que fuese tanto.

- Si te molesta, la puerta está justo atrás tuyo, y puedes salir por ella cuando lo desees –agregó con sarcasmo la joven.

- Para nada. Me agrada esta faceta desconocida en ti. Bueno la verdad vine a invitarte a cenar mañana –confesó Syaoran sin más rodeos.

- No puedo, tengo asuntos de negocios que atender –mintió.

- ¿Por qué eres tan malvada conmigo? ¡Es sólo una cena! Y no digas que no, porque le pregunté a tu secretaria por tu agenda para mañana. Me dio una cita para las ocho en punto contigo –agregó con orgullo. Había olvidado lo astuto, terco y estratégico que podía ser aquel joven. Nunca daba puntada sin hilo - ¿Entonces?

- Olvídalo –se puso de pie camino a la puerta de salida. El joven la retuvo por el brazo.

- ¡Vamos Sak! Por un minuto deja esa actitud tan fría y calculadora, y acepta mi propuesta.

No dijo que si. Tampoco lo negó, y ello fue más que suficiente para que el rostro de Syaoran se iluminara con aquella espléndida sonrisa. Debía admitir que su sola presencia tenía un efecto embriagante sobre ella. Por lo mismo debía ser precavida ante cualquier cosa.

- Te veo mañana entonces –agregó y sin soltar su brazo llevó la delicada mano de la joven a su boca, besando el torso sutilmente.

Era turbador percatarse de que una visita tan corta como aquella había logrado que tantos recuerdos fluyeran libremente, regresando a su mente.

_- Sak… ¡Sak!_

_- Discúlpame. ¿Decías? –preguntó regresando a la realidad._

_- Siempre te quedas viéndole de esa manera –comentó la chica de cabello ébano con ligeras ondulaciones al final a su amiga –Yo creo que tendrías opciones si lo intentases._

_- ¿Qué locuras dices? A él le gustan las chicas divertidas y bonitas._

_- ¿Y es que acaso tú no lo eres? – Cuestionó con enfado –Tu problema es que no te haces ver. Prefieres pasar desapercibida. ¡Mírate! Por más que te he obsequiado ropa hermosa, insistes en llevar esa ropa holgada y sin gracia. Sakura la miró sorprendida. Nunca había escuchado a Tomoyo hablarle de aquella forma. _

_- Discúlpame Sakura. ¡Solo quiero que reacciones! Eres muy bella, pero no te preocupas realmente por ti, ya que sólo le dedicas tu tiempo libre a la empresa. ¡Eres joven! ¡No puedes desperdiciar estos años!_

_- Tal vez tienes razón –comentó dubitativa._

_- Y entonces –preguntó la joven de ojos amatista._

_- ¿Qué tal si mañana por la noche asistimos a la fiesta que organizan los bachilleres?_

_- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Tomoyo con alegría._

_- Tomy… ¿me ayudarías?_

_- ¿A arreglarte? –Interrumpió la joven –No te preocupes. No habrá hombre en esa fiesta que sea capaz de resistirse a tus encantos. Ya verás –agregó con emoción en la voz. Tanta que la esmeralda no estuvo segura de si había decidido bien._

-------

Recordaba que el primer año de universidad no había resultado en absoluto fácil. Aquel era un ambiente terriblemente competitivo, y ella no era el perfil de estudiante de aquella facultad, por lo que la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto se acrecentaba con el paso de las semanas. A esas alturas del año se había cuestionado en más de una ocasión dejar todo de lado pero…

_- ¿Y como te fue con Yue?_

_- Excelente –confesó con una bella sonrisa –Me llevó a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante, y…_

_- ¿Y qué?_

_- Me regaló este anillo –enseñándole su dedo anular, el cual lucía un hermoso anillo con un rubí en el centro – Quiere que nos comprometamos –agregó con una notoria falta de interés._

_- ¿Le dijiste que sí? –interrogó Tomoyo con excesiva emoción._

_- No. Le dije que lo pensaría._

_- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- Tomy… llevamos cinco meses saliendo. No negaré que él es muy lindo conmigo en todo aspecto –confesó –Pero un compromiso así no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera._

_- ¿No será que no te sientes segura de tus sentimientos hacia él? –cuestionó la amatista dando quizá en el blanco._

_- No es eso. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, y tomar una buena decisión… ¿no crees? –cuestionó buscando una aprobación por parte de su amiga._

_- Cuentas conmigo._

Y sin embargo supo continuar perfectamente. El pasado había quedado atrás. Además… ella ya no era la misma muchachita tímida e ingenua de aquellos años. Se observó unos segundos en un pequeño espejo que había en su oficina. No, definitivamente no era la misma. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan intranquila con la intromisión de Syaoran en aquellos instantes de su vida? Quizá solo fuese el hecho de que lo había conocido por medio de Yue, y no quería volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. ¿Acaso le asustaba tanto volver a toparse con ese hombre? No, no era miedo… era terror a encarar a su pasado. Yue había sido el primer y el último hombre al que había permitido ingresar en su vida. Le había brindado su corazón, y él se había encargado de romperlo en cosa de segundos.

_- Pero espera… ¿Tú no estabas comprometido con la huerfanita Kinomoto?_

_- No le digas huerfanita –comentó Yue entre risas – O sea lo es, pero te aseguro que con todo el dinero que tiene, familia que quiera estar cerca de ella no le ha de faltar. Yo creo que su fortuna es mayor a la de nuestras familias juntas._

_- ¡Entonces debe ser muchísimo dinero! – exclamó la joven con esa vocecita aguda que siempre había detestado. Maldecía y a su vez daba las gracias por haber tenido aquel segundo juego de llaves del departamento de su "ejemplar" prometido. Ahí, tras aquella puerta estaba Yue y con él, revolcándose en su cama, estaba Naoko Yanagawa, la tipa más popular y descerebrada de la universidad completa. ¡A un mes de su matrimonio! Intentó salir con el mayor sigilo que le fue posible, pero su molestia la traicionó, chocando con una mesa, provocando que unas cuantas cosas cayeran de su sitio. En cosa de segundos hizo su aparición Yue, con una bata de dormir sobre su cuerpo. Al verla allí quedó un tanto sorprendido, e intentó disimular._

_- Amor ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?_

_- ¿Temprano? Pero si son casi las once querido –titubeando un poco - ¿Olvidaste que vendría por ti para ir al club de polo? –mintió Sakura._

_- La verdad… si, lo olvidé –comentó avergonzado._

_- Quería darte una sorpresa, pero mi torpeza la arruinó._

_- Casi ni me di cuenta que había llegado. Es que anoche estuve hasta tarde revisando el proyecto para un nuevo negocio de…_

_- ¿Negocio? –Interrogó la esmeralda –No sabía que ahora tus negocios tenían nombre y apellido, y una voz por lo demás patética he de admitirlo –agregó al tiempo que abría la puerta del dormitorio y una atolondrada Naoko intentaba cubrirse un poco con las sábanas._

_- Yo…_

_- No te preocupes querida. Y lo siento por lo de tu voz pero… en realidad creo que al que le preguntes te dirá lo mismo. Deberías investigar si hay alguna opción para que sea menos aguda y gangosa -ironizó._

_- Sakura… no es lo que te imaginas. Ella… ella me hizo beber más de la cuenta y… -no alcanzó a terminar porque la joven acababa de abofetearlo con tal fuerza que se quedó –Ten un mínimo de madurez y asume lo que haces. Y no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre ¿me oíste? No sé como estaba tan ciega que no me percaté antes. Gracias al cielo me doy cuenta a tiempo de la clase de basura que eres._

_- ¡Tienes que entenderme! ¡O sea yo soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades! – Avergonzándose luego de haber dicho esa última frase –Y tú no las ibas a saciar… -agregó –Ya sabes... es que eres tan…_

_- ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan pacata? ¿Tan puritana? Tan… ¿virgen? –Terminó la idea del muchacho –No me avergüenzo de serlo. ¡Dios! Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nunca me involucré contigo de esa forma. Y… ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Ni siquiera me producías un mínimo interés por querer ahondar más en el plano sexual contigo._

_- Lo dices porque estás enfadada –rió Yue._

_- ¡Jajaja! Pensé que tú mejor que nadie creías que eras irresistible para cualquier mujer. ¿Nunca te cuestionaste el porqué no cedí aun con tus infructuosos intentos? Hay millones de tipos allá afuera… y créeme que más de alguno me ha causado curiosidad._

_- ¿De qué hablas? Estás molesta, eso es lo que pasa y tratas de desquitarte._

_- ¡Para nada! –Dijo con serenidad –Sólo hablo de la realidad. ¡Dios! ¡Estuve a un mes de casarme con un cerdo que no me mueve un pelo! – Dando media vuelta encaminándose a la salida -¡Ah! –Regresando y estirando su mano – El anillo y las llaves de tu departamento puedes dárselos a cualquier otra estúpida que caiga en tus juegos. Es increíble como me negué tanto a recibir estas llaves de tus manos, y como me alegro de finalmente haberlas aceptado –Y sin más se marchó de aquel lugar._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo lo dicho aquella mañana era cierto. Yue nunca le produjo el más mínimo cosquilleo. Aun con sus fogosos besos y sus caricias, jamás logró encender ni un instante la pasión en ella.

Cuando observó el reloj, el cual marcaba las ocho menos quince, maldijo el haber perdido casi dos valiosas horas divagando en su pasado. El ruido del intercomunicador fue el que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Dime Chiharu.

- Recuerde que su cita de las ocho ya se encuentra aquí. Me pidió que le informase de su presencia –explicó la joven secretaria.

- Todavía faltan quince minutos. Gracias Chiharu –cortó la comunicación. Caminó hasta el gran ventanal de su oficina, el cual le proporcionaba una espectacular vista de la ciudad de Tokio. Se estiró un poco intentando quizá de espantar así los fantasmas de su pasado, y el cansancio que la hacía desear estar en aquel instante en su cómoda cama.

- Simplemente es una maravillosa vista –escuchó comentar a aquella masculina voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó para observarlo mejor. Lucía un fino traje del tipo Armani o algún otro diseñador exclusivo de los cuales siempre había gustado, que le quedaba sin duda a la medida. Intentó esconder el pequeño sobresalto que le produjo su repentina aparición.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy tu cita de las ocho –agregó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

- Lo intenté, pero no conseguí que tú también la olvidaras -Mentía. Hasta hacía cinco minutos no recordaba que él había prometido ir por ella a esa hora para ir a cenar. Se sintió incómoda ante la mirada analítica que utilizaba con ella, como si estuviese estudiándola de pies a cabeza –Es cierto… la vista que tiene esta oficina es grandiosa –agregó mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia el ventanal. Poco a poco el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte, y la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse con esplendor.

- Si, la vista es muy buena pero… en realidad me refería a tu figura recortada sobre el ventanal –agregó con tono malicioso. Sakura le miró nuevamente. Ese tipo no cambiaría nunca, y sin embargo nunca consiguió detestarle aún con su forma de ser. Después de la ruptura de su compromiso con Yue, mantuvieron el contacto porque, por más que intentó evitarlo, él consiguió por cansancio continuar con aquella extraña amistad. Syaoran Li era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir una derrota así de sencillo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? –preguntó Sakura con tranquilidad.

- Es la única manera de poder conseguir las cosas contigo. Quizá si permitieras que las personas te demuestren realmente quienes son, te darías cuenta de que no todo es como tú lo pintas –comentó el joven despreocupadamente. Por tercera vez durante esa conversación, le observó con detenimiento. Estaba siendo sincero con ella, como pocas veces lo era con el resto de las personas. Y tal vez tenía razón, aunque no lo aceptaría frente a él ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Ella se había encargado de que las personas que le rodeaban la respetasen ante todo, y había conseguido que tuviesen una actitud fría hacia ella, así como ella con su sola presencia infundía respeto. Nadie conseguía que ella cambiase de idea cuando era una negativa. Nadie, hasta esos momentos.

- Y bueno. ¿Se supone que hoy me vas a demostrar que hay muchas cosas que desconozco que eres capaz de realizar? Porque recuerdo que eso me dijiste ayer.

- ¡Exacto! Sigues tan astuta como siempre –agregó Syaoran.

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo cabeza hueca –bien, eso había sido exactamente ridículo. Él no le había dicho nada malo aún y ya le estaba atacando. Siempre era igual. Esa necesidad de maltratarle solo porque si.

- Me miras mucho –comentó el castaño, consiguiendo que rápidamente Sakura desviase la mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas -¿Tratas de averiguar si te estoy tomando el pelo?

- ¡No lo hacía!

- Ahora si –interrumpió –tratabas de memorizar mis rasgos, no me quejaré en lo absoluto.

- Ten cuidado. Tu ego es más grande que tu cabeza y un día podría aplastarla –se burló la esmeralda.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Syaoran cambiando de tema. Indicó el reloj en una de las paredes de la oficina el cual marcaba ya las ocho y diez minutos. Sakura recogió su bolso y su chaqueta, y salió del lugar sin esperar siquiera a saber si el joven la seguía o no.

-------

Dejó a un lado sus cubiertos, dando a entender que había finalizado su ingesta de alimentos por aquella noche, aunque en su plato quedaba más de la mitad del contenido.

- ¡No entiendo la manía de las mujeres por comer como si se tratase de pollitos! Sobre todo cuando son tan delgadas como tú. –comentó Syaoran.

- Parece que aún no te das cuenta que no somos un tanque sin fondo como ustedes –agregó con apatía, sintiéndose atacada por aquel comentario. Era cierto que casi no había tocado su plato, pero eso era simplemente porque no tenía apetito, no porque estuviese realizando algún tipo de dieta o intentase mantener la línea. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo para hacer comentarios tan molestos?

- Disculpa si te sentiste atacada por mis palabras –rió de buena gana.

- En absoluto. Pero pensé que lo sabrías luego de haber sido el novio de Rika Sasaki. Es bien conocido por todos que como muchas de las supermodelos casi no consume alimentos.

- Agria forma de defensa la tuya –La observó con atención mientras bebía un poco del contenido de su copa –La verdad esa fue una de las tantas razones por lo que nuestra relación se acabó. Su genio era terrible y yo lo relacioné siempre con ese motivo. Invitarla a salir era casi una tortura. Todo debía ser light, y si estaba cerca de algún desfile importante, pedía un par de hojas de lechuga acompañada de una copa de agua. Eso y su necesidad constante de halagos profesados hacia su bella figura, fueron mermando la relación hasta que no soporté más.

- ¿No fue ella la que rompió contigo?

- Veo que estabas mejor enterada de lo que creí de mis pasos –agregó –Como el que yo terminase con ella se vería horrible para su prometedora carrera, me amenazó con un sinfín de cosas. Al final hasta yo me reía de las ocurrencias que tuvo para que aceptara que en los medios se publicase que ella rompía conmigo.

- Destruyó tu imagen a su antojo.

- Más bien yo diría que la salvó. Meses después me enteré que se vio envuelta junto con su manager en un problema de consumo de drogas –explicó el joven chino.

- Ya veo. De todas forma que poca paciencia tienes. Deberías saber que las mujeres pueden ser un tanto complicadas –dijo Sakura.

- Creo que lo tengo bastante claro. Después de todos estos años de testarudez contigo creí que pensarías que era un tanto más paciente –agregó el ambarino y dio en el blanco, ya que como por arte de magia un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de la castaña.

- ¡Qué gracioso! –Dijo con notorio sarcasmo, y cambiando rápidamente de tema prosiguió –Y bueno… un lindo lugar, buena comida y grato ambiente. ¿Dónde quedó la parte del Syaoran Li sorprendente que me presentarías hoy? Porque esto podría pasar perfectamente por una cena de negocios cualquiera.

- Es que es eso precisamente –comenzó Syaoran –Una cena de negocios.

- ¡Qué creativo! –Comentó con ironía –Si querías hablar de negocios te pude haber ahorrado el costo de la cena agregándolo a los gastos representativos de la empresa. Es así como lo hago con mis socios.

- ¿Con quién crees que hablas Sak? No me refiero a ese tipo de negocios –explicó mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios –Más bien este negocio tiene relación contigo.

- ¿Co-Como? –interrogó con sorpresa y bastante confusión la castaña. Ahora si que no comprendía nada.

- Tú sabes que desde que te conocí, cuando estaba comprometida con… -dudó unos instantes y prefirió proseguir. Sabía que nombrar a su antiguo amigo sólo traería problemas –Bueno desde aquellos tiempos me interesas… y mucho –confesó. Sakura se retiró la servilleta, dispuesta a huir de inmediato.

- No creí que saldrías con algo así… hasta pronto –poniéndose de pie trató de alejarse de la mesa, pero Syaoran sostuvo su brazo y habló con tranquilidad.

- Permíteme al menos terminar. Nunca fuiste descortés, y por tu forma de ser dudo que hayas decidido ponerla en práctica estos años –Sakura le miró con algo de molestia. La presión que ejercía sobre sus decisiones era diez mil veces mayor a la que había utilizado para retenerla. Tomó asiento no muy convencida de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

- Habla.

-En un poco más de un mes y medio me caso –informó. Le resultó imposible no reflejar la sorpresa que aquella noticia le producía. Su rostro hablaba por ella en aquellos minutos. Pero… ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y de querer realizarle una invitación a su boda no era necesario que se tomase la molestia de ir personalmente. Un parte para ella era suficiente –Es una chica muy bella –continuó –hija de un magnate inglés, antiguo amigo de mi familia.

- Pues… ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó no muy convencida –pero sigo sin entender nada.

- Tú conoces mejor que nadie el tipo de familia de la cual provengo. Son conservadores en extremo, y la única forma de que herede la presidencia de la empresa es casándome. Mi madre ha estado presionándome el último tiempo pues le importa de sobremanera proteger la empresa sobre todo ahora que Kaho Mitzuki, la amante de mi padre, ingresará al directorio –explicó –Ella fue la que concertó este matrimonio, y la verdad terminé aceptando.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué me explicas todo esto ahora y a mí? –preguntó aun más confundida que antes.

- Porque el único motivo que me impide que llegado ese día diga "sí, acepto" frente a un altar, está justo frente a mis ojos.

-------

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno… aquí inicia un nuevo fic. Una idea un tanto extraña que se me ocurrió de repente. Les advierto que aquí nada es lo que parece. Es un UA en el que por el momento no hay nada de magia ni demases… pero aun no descarto incluirla. Todo depende del giro que quiera darle a la historia. **_

_**Espero les haya agradado.**_

_**Dejen reviews!!**_

_**Itziar.. **_


	2. cap2: Primera Cita

**Un Negocio de Alto Riesgo**

-------

_**Capítulo 2: Primera cita**_

-------

Definitivamente esa era la forma más extraña de confesión que hubiese escuchado. También era el negocio más inexplicable que le hubiesen propuesto, y fuera lo que fuera no podía concebir una idea tan absurda. Aunque últimamente empezaba a tener serias dudas de hasta donde llegaba su cordura.

_- Estás demente –pronunció sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar –No quieras involucrarme en un asunto tan ilógico Syaoran Li._

_- Deja de comportarte como si la racionalidad lo fuese todo en la vida. Te permití una vez con anterioridad que lo fueras, y no cometeré el mismo error una segunda vez._

_- No entiendo de qué hablas –dudó la joven._

_- Aquella noche, la de tu cumpleaños hace varios años ya, cuando llegué a tu apartamento ebrio –confesó –Todo aquello que te dije era cierto... –dudando unos instantes –Y el brillo que percibí en tu mirada hacia mi..._

_- ¡Deja de hablar tonterías! –Interrumpió la castaña –Estabas ebrio y además..._

_- Aún no puedo olvidar tu mirada aquella noche –continuó obviando el comentario de Sakura –ni tampoco el dulce sabor de tus labios –agregó con un pesar sincero –Te apartaste de mi y me dijiste que era una locura, que estaba ebrio y que además te casarías con Yue, mi amigo. Yo no sabía eso y fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. _

_- Pensé que no recordabas nada –susurró la castaña._

_- Nunca estuve ebrio –confesó viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su acompañante –Es cierto que había tomado un par de copas, pero hace falta mucho más que eso para emborracharme. Y te permití una negativa, impulsada por tu racionalidad. Porque podría asegurar que al menos algo sentiste aquella vez._

_- ¿Qué quieres realmente? –preguntó Sakura yendo directo al grano._

_- Regálame el mes y medio que queda –pidió Syaoran siendo franco con la joven –Si en es e tiempo no consigo romper tu coraza, me tendrás fuera de tu vida en menos tiempo del que te tome pronunciar tu nombre... para siempre._

_- Y cual es la parte del trato que supuestamente me beneficiaría a mí. Hablas de una relación como si estuvieras hablando de un acuerdo económico. Pues bien qué parte es beneficiosa para mí._

_- A parte de que me apartaré, te devolveré el paquete de acciones que tuviste que vender hace un par de meses, cuando debiste asegurar los fondos de tu empresa –explicó el ambarino._

_- ¡Tú!_

_- Los compré yo. Digamos que no fue intencional, pero cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de tu empresa, me asombré –confesó – Tú no eres de esas personas que aceptaría fácilmente realizar una transacción de tales magnitudes solo porque sí. _

_- Responde con sinceridad... ¿Qué ganas con esto? –Preguntó –Sabes la clase de persona que soy, y lo más probable es que no consigas nada. ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida?_

_- Sabes que no creo que en este mundo existan las coincidencias... solo lo inevitable. Y por lo demás siempre apuesto a ganador –rió con malicia._

Era un reto... un duelo a muerte entre ambos. Y lo peor de todo es que había aceptado y no estaba segura de si ello se debía a la opción de asegurar la empresa a su cargo, si recuperase el porcentaje de acciones que había perdido, o simplemente por el hecho de ser un reto por parte del ambarino.

Entró a su oficina como todos los días, pero la silueta sentada en su silla llamó su atención. Una mujer con un gran sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Tan vieja estoy que ya no me reconoces... Sakura? –preguntó la mujer alzando la vista. Reconoció de inmediato aquellos ojos amatistas y esa cálida mirada.

- ¡Tomoyo! –exclamó sin reprimir la felicidad que la embargaba en aquel minuto. Llevaba más de un año sin ver a su amiga, luego de un encuentro en uno de sus desfiles en París. Se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra la muchacha estrechándola en sus brazos, gesto que fue recibido de buena gana por Tomoyo.

- Mi querida Sakura –pronunció alegre la amatista –Estás guapísima y yo diría que un poco más alta –comentó. Sakura rió ante este comentario pues ella sabía que no había crecido ni medio centímetro desde que salió de la preparatoria. Y tampoco lo deseaba. Medía 1.68 y para ella eso estaba más que bien – Te has convertido en toda una ejecutiva, y por lo que he leído y lo que me han comentado, una de las mejores de Japón.

- Exageras –agregó Sakura avergonzada –Además tú no te quedas atrás. Una gran diseñadora y parece que rejuvenecieras con los años.

- Es sólo que evito a toda costa el estrés. Generalmente el mundo de la moda causa colapsos en la gente, pero sé como sobrellevarlo –esbozando una bella y dulce sonrisa.

- Pero ¿qué haces en Tokio? –preguntó la castaña.

- La verdad es que son varios motivos –confesó Tomoyo –El primero es que quiero que seas mi proveedor oficial de telas. La textilera Kinomoto es reconocida en el mundo por la calidad y fineza de sus telas, y eso es lo que necesitan mis colecciones... sólo lo mejor –comentó con orgullo.

- Pero... ¿No viniste únicamente a eso cierto?

- No. Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda –explicó la amatista. La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Sakura y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

- Así que finalmente Eriol logró convencer a la princesa Amatista para que le diera el sí ante el altar –dijo Sakura con alegría – ¡Pues no sabes lo feliz que me hace la noticia, y por supuesto que acepto! –Exclamó abrazando nuevamente a su amiga –Felicidades futura señora Hiraguizawa.

- Gracia amiga.

- Y dime ¿cuándo se casan? –preguntó la castaña. Tomoyo se ruborizó y volteó a la ventana.

- En dos semanas más –confesó en un susurro. Sakura pensó que había oído mal. Dos semanas era muy pronto. La observó con perplejidad y comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Algo escondía su amiga ¿pero qué?

- ¡Dos semanas! Pero eso es muy pronto Tomy –agregó Sakura mientras usaba un tono calculador que no le agradó para nada a la amatista. Cuando Sakura sentía que algo no encajaba bien solía utilizar aquella voz –Dime ¿hace cuánto lo decidieron? –interrogó al más puro estilo de los detectives.

- El viernes pasado –dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la sentaba casi a la fuerza en una silla que allí había –Ya sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero creo que a ti no podría ocultártelo aunque quisiera –sonrió –Vas a ser tía –informó. De haber tenido una cámara cerca, habría grabado la expresión atónita en el rostro de Sakura al enterarse de la noticia.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó aún incrédula. Observó como Tomoyo asentía sutilmente –pero... –intentó preguntar algo más, pero las palabras no acudieron a sus labios. Ello y la puerta que se abrió en aquel instante dejando pasar a un radiante Eriol acompañado de Syaoran, interrumpieron la plática de las amigas.

- Ya llegaste a la parte entretenida por lo que veo amor –comentó el ojiazul al ver la expresión de Sakura –Te dije que me esperaras –besándola.

- Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo –dijo Tomoyo haciendo un pucherito de niña regañada.

- ¿Me perdí de algo importante? –preguntó el ambarino.

- Amigo... con Tomoyo nos casaremos en dos semanas –anunció Eriol. Syaoran los miró a ambos con detenimiento.

- Pues ¡los felicito! Espero que esta unión sea excelente para ambos –agregó con sinceridad –Así que al fin lograste convencerla –dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Digamos mejor que fue un acuerdo entre ambas partes –comentó Tomoyo.

- Y vieras que tan mutuo fue ese acuerdo –bromeó Sakura quien parecía haber vuelto del shock. Eriol y Tomoyo se sonrojaron, mientras que Syaoran le dirigió una mirada confusa como esperando algún tipo de explicación que le hiciera comprender mejor la situación. Sin embargo ésta no llegó –Me alegro por ambos.

- Nos encontramos en la entrada con Syaoran –comentó Eriol cambiando el tema –No sabía que estabas en Japón.

- Es una larga historia –confesó el ambarino dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Sakura. Ésta a su vez recordó la cena que había tenido dos días antes con él, y desvió la mirada. Tomoyo observaba la escena con atención y rompió el silencio que se apoderó del lugar. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos? ¡Me muero de hambre! –Confesó con alegría –Y ya que estoy de vuelta en Japón, tengo unos deseos de comer un buen Sushi.

- Me parece una idea perfecta –dijo Eriol mientras la atraía por la cintura y depositaba un sutil beso en sus labios – ¿Qué nos dicen ustedes?

- Por mí no hay problemas –dijo la esmeralda.

- Yo tengo que pasar a mi oficina antes –se disculpó Syaoran –Pero los alcanzo en el restaurante ¿si?

- Te llamo y te aviso el lugar donde estaremos –informó el ojiazul.

- Perfecto. Los veo en un rato –agregó el ambarino retirándose de la oficina. Sakura le observó marcharse y luego volteó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la parejita de tórtolos.

- Bien, ahora creo que me merezco una buena explicación –comenzó – Y supongo que podré ser la madrina del bebe ¿no? –Eriol tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás, sentando a Tomoyo sobre sus piernas. Sakura les sonrió con sincera alegría.

- Bueno pequeña Sakura –habló Eriol recordando el apodo que había puesto a la castaña en el pasado –Tenemos un poco menos de media hora para responder todas tus interrogantes amiga.

-------

Habían escogido un lugar muy bonito en las afueras de la ciudad para almorzar. Tenía el estilo clásico japonés y mesas al aire libre en una especie de jardín tradicional. Eriol había llamado a Syaoran para avisarle el lugar en el cual se encontraban, y sólo le esperaban a él para ordenar.

- Verdaderamente no me esperaba esto –confesó la castaña a las dos personas sentadas junto a ella.

- Nosotros tampoco –comentó Tomoyo –Pero en realidad es una buena excusa para llevar a cabo algo que venía aplazando desde hace mucho tiempo –explicó mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul y la apretaba suavemente –Eriol me pidió numerosas veces que me casara con él, pero yo siempre me escudaba en el hecho que mi carrera me impediría llevar una vida matrimonial como debiese, o que simplemente no estaba preparada para forjar una familia como debiese ser. Aún con todas esas excusas él me esperó.

- Y lo haría cien años más si fuese necesario –comentó el inglés.

- Cuando me acompañó al médico a buscar los resultados, y nos dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada, vi una expresión de felicidad en su rostro que jamás había imaginado. Comprendí entonces que no podía, ni quería pasar un minuto más lejos de él.

- Bello relato Daidouji –comentó el ambarino que se había mantenido en silencio a unos pasos para no interrumpir a Tomoyo. Tomó asiento entre Sakura y Eriol.

- Y luego de eso fue Tomoyo quien me pidió matrimonio –comentó el inglés entre risas –Y me pregunté cómo huiría para que ella no me encontrase –bromeó recibiendo en castigo un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de la amatista.

- No tenías para qué agregar ese detalle –recalcando las dos últimas palabras con fingida molestia. Todos rieron ante tal acción.

- Disculpen la tardanza pero estuve enfrascado ayudando con un problema en la división Kyoto II de Li Corporation.

- Pensé que te habías cambiando hace poco –dijo la castaña confundida.

- Si, pero eso no quita que deba trabajar. Estaré al mando de la división central Tokio I mientras esté acá –explicó Li. No continuaron con el tema ya que en aquel instante apareció un mozo con su orden. Disfrutaron de un almuerzo tranquilo, comentando sucesos de los últimos años.

- Si nos disculpan chicos –Tomoyo y Sakura se pusieron de pie luego de un rato de haber terminado –Iremos un momento al tocador.

- Amor recuerda que a las seis debemos estar en casa de tu madre –recordó Eriol.

- ¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó con ira la amatista – ¿Insinúas acaso que tardo demasiado en el tocador o algo por el estilo?

- Uno nunca sabe –comentó y ambos rieron de buena gana. Esa parejita si que era especial. Ambas jóvenes se alejaron hasta desaparecer al interior del restaurante, una pagoda que seguramente tendría más de doscientos años. El ojiazul se negó a que Syaoran pagase la cuenta –Esta vez invito yo.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Ahora me dirás realmente lo que te trae por acá primito? –interrogó con seriedad notoria en el cambio de expresión de su rostro.

- No soy tu primito –dijo molesto el ambarino –Al menos no de modo directo.

- Da igual, deja de huir de mi pregunta y habla de una buena vez.

- Digamos que es algo así como el negocio más importante de mi vida, ya que está en juego más que mi fortuna –confesó Syaoran –Y no sé si lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto –agregó algo apesadumbrado bajando la mirada.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Sakura?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin comprender.

- Es más que fácil saber que estás aquí por ella –comentó Eriol como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –El tema es si ya se lo dijiste o no.

- Hicimos un trato –dijo el ambarino.

- ¿Negociaste con ella? –preguntó el inglés –Estás jugando con fuego amigo y debes tener cuidado.

- Lo sé. Creo que hasta me siento un poco basura de haber concertado un trato así con ella. Pero la conozco y sé que de ninguna otra forma hubiese aceptado tenerme cerca por más de una semana –agregó Syaoran –Siempre huye de mi, y yo sé que no es porque le desagrade.

- Quizá le agrades demasiado –comentó el ojiazul –Y sabes lo que sucedió en el pasado. Todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Porque también estás haciendo averiguaciones respecto a la muerte de sus padres y la conexión con la estafa millonaria que casi dejó en la ruina a las empresas Kinomoto –dijo Eriol dando en el clavo –Su vida no ha sido fácil. Si te crees capaz de romper esa barrera que ella se impuso, y además enfrentar lo que se te avecine después, continúa. Dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo es válido –el ambarino le sonrió en agradecimiento –Pero si no, aléjate de ella y déjala en paz para siempre. Mira que ahora no sólo será Tomoyo quien te patee el trasero si le haces algo –advirtió con malicia.

-------

Era sábado por la mañana. Uno de sus más ansiados días, ya que podía dormir tranquilamente hasta la hora que desease. Eso si se trataba de un fin de semana común y corriente, pero al parecer su vida no era la vida rutinaria que solía llevar. Eso pensaba cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre por quinta vez.

- Maldito conserje –pensó mientras se desperezaba y se levantaba de la cama. El timbre otra vez – ¡Ya voy! –exclamó a sabiendas de que jamás la escucharía desde el primer piso. Su departamento estaba ubicado en el último piso de uno de los grandes rascacielos de Tokio. En realidad eran dos pisos que ella había remodelado por completo convirtiéndolos en algo similar a una casa de dos plantas, pero en un edificio de departamentos. Bajó de la cama y buscó su bata. Con molestia descubrió que en realidad no estaba en el lugar que correspondía y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan desordenada. Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió justo cuando sonaba el séptimo timbrazo –juro que desconectaré el maldito timbre –alcanzó a pronunciar antes de percatarse que no era precisamente el conserje quien la veía con sorpresa – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Pues vine por ti –comentó como si nada Syaoran del otro lado de la puerta. Sakura se movió para dejarlo pasar y cerró tras de si.

- Por lo menos pudiste avisarme, así habría puesto el despertador y me habría preparado –refunfuñó. Aún estaba medio dormida y bostezaba constantemente –Siéntate si quieres –señalando un sofá –pero olvida lo de la salida. Hoy es sábado y los sábados yo descanso, como la gente normal.

- Discrepo contigo en cuanto a si a gente normal llama descansar a dormir todo el día. Pero eso es lo de menos –agregó el ambarino –Ve a darte una ducha que yo te esperaré.

- Mira de haber imaginado que eras tú y no el conserje el que llamaba a la puerta te hubiese dejado ahí parado todo el día si así lo preferías tocando ese endemoniado timbre.

- Y dime algo... ¿Siempre sales así a recibir al conserje? –deslizó su mirada pero el cuerpo de la joven esmeralda. Llevaba un pijama corto de dos piezas; un short que no llegaba ni a los muslos, y una camiseta con tirantes con un estampado. Aunque era un tanto infantil, dejaba al descubierto sus pronunciadas curvas y sus piernas bien torneadas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Syaoran en ningún momento. Se obligó a desviar la mirada.

- Pervertido –dijo Sakura tratando de cubrirse un poco. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y no estaba segura si era por percatarse recién de que el pijama era muy pequeño, o por la forma en que él la había mirado segundos antes.

- No es mi culpa. Mejor ve a cambiarte... antes que me arrepienta –susurró esto último.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sakura con inocencia.

- Nada. Te espero aquí –dijo el ambarino sin voltear a verla. Siempre había sido igual. Ella producía unas reacciones en todo su ser con una simple visión. Pero siempre se negó, tratando de hacerse la idea de que era la novia de su amigo – ¡Ponte ropa cómoda! –agregó.

Casi una hora más tarde Sakura bajaba al primer piso vistiendo un jeans azul claro con algunos desgastes que le daba un toque muy casual, ajustados a la cadera, y un strapless blanco con unos estampados de pétalos de cerezo en el lado izquierdo en cuyo final decía Cherry Blossom en letras rosa. Un pañuelo al cuello y unas converse rosa y blanco acompañaban su atuendo. Iba maquillada suavemente en tonos rosa también, que la hacía ver muy natural, y su largo cabello con ligeras ondulaciones lo llevaba suelto.

- Te ves espectacular. No pensé que lucías tan bella sin esos trajes tan formales –dijo Shaoran cuando dejó a un lado su embobamiento.

- Gracias. Escuché el timbre mientras me vestía –cambiando de tema.

- Si, yo atendí. Era eso para ti –señalando con molestia un ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado sobre una pequeña mesita de centro –Parece que alguien se me quiere adelantar –El ambarino la observó dirigirse al ramo antes señalado, mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la abría lentamente.

- Eres un idiota –pronunció Sakura al leer la tarjeta. Era del propio Shaoran –"Ni las rosas rojas más bellas podrían superar la belleza de mi flor de cerezo. Espero aceptes mi invitación a salir. Será nuestra primera cita. Shaoran" –leyó en voz alta.

- Se supone que debían llegar antes que yo, pero al parecer los servicios telefónicos de entrega de flores no funcionan muy bien en Tokio –Sakura le sonrió.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?

- Es una sorpresa. Si te lo digo ya no tendrá gracia –dijo Syaoran con suspicacia.

- Lo único que me falta es que aparezca con una... –pero interrumpió sus palabras al ver que Syaoran sacaba de su bolsillo una venda –venda... No estarás pensando que me pondré esa venda y confiaré en ti ¿no?

- Pues...

-------

- Al menos dime que ya estamos cerca –dijo con molestia la esmeralda. No estaba acostumbrada a depender de alguien para absolutamente nada. Y ahora resultaba que había permitido que Syaoran con total libertad la dirigiese a quizá qué lugar, con qué propósito y sobre todo con su aprobación ¿En qué lío se había metido al aceptar el "negocio del siglo" que le había ofrecido el ambarino?

- Casi. Un par de cuadras más y ya –confirmó el joven. Unos minutos después se detenía y ayudaba a bajar del auto a Sakura. La dirigió lentamente, indicándole las imperfecciones del terreno, escalones, etc. Hasta que se detuvo. Sakura sintió ruidos, gritos, mucha gente alrededor. Syaoran le quitó la venda, y la mezcla de colores, ruidos, formas llamó inmensamente su atención.

- El parque de diversiones –pronunció Sakura entre divertida y confundida - ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí? –preguntó al ambarino sin entender muy bien que tenía eso de coherente. Se esperaba un lugar romántico, algún restaurante elegante, cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Dijiste que querías que te sorprendiera ¿no? Pues nuestra primera cita será en este lugar –dijo satisfecho de su logro Syaoran.

- Estás loco ¿Que significa todo esto?

- Es como si fuésemos un par de adolescentes. Es la cita que nunca tuvimos en el pasado –explicó el joven –La verdad desde la universidad quería invitarte a este lugar. Y no me digas que te parece idiota de mi parte, porque sé perfectamente que te encantaban los parques de diversiones.

- Cuando tenía quince. Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

- No seas ridícula, y no lo digo por ofender. Con suerte al mirarte así representarías unos veinte. Y yo sé que en el fondo lo disfrutarás igual que yo –sonrió y la tomó de la mano llevándola a la entrada del parque.

Un par de horas después, salían de la atracción de moda. Infinitely Speed. Una montaña rusa con más de tres loops recorridos en menos de quince segundos, una velocidad impresionante, y una caída libre desde casi unos 40 metros de altura. Si bien ella había elegido esa atracción, esperanzada es que Syaoran se negase, y ella quedase como la chica valiente del día. Para su mala suerte él se mostró feliz con la elección, y de todas formas parecía sentirse mejor que la esmeralda en aquellos momentos.

- Podemos descansar unos instantes –admitió su derrota la joven –Ese último juego me dejó todo al revés –agregó perdiendo el color.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Mejor te llevo a la enfermería del parque.

- No te preocupes. Sólo necesito un baño –confesó la joven corriendo en dirección a uno que vio en la lejanía, con la mano en la boca. Syaoran la siguió hasta la entrada y allí la esperó casi media hora. Sakura salió con el rostro pálido pero al menos parecía un poco más compuesta.

- Si quieres nos marchamos de inmediato.

- No, no te preocupes. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando me subía a atracciones muy rápidas –confesó Sakura.

- ¿Y entonces por qué la escogiste? –preguntó el ambarino –De saberlo me hubiese negado.

- No seas así. Si me divertí –sonrió. Que tal si damos un paseo en bote para calmarme un rato.

- ¿Segura que no te mareas en los botes? –interrogó el joven asegurándose –La verdad no quisiera que te pase algo nuevamente.

- No, no me marean –aseguró la esmeralda.

Llegada la tarde salían del parque riendo mientras disfrutaban de un helado. Sakura parecía feliz, y mucho mejor que luego de su incursión a la Infinitely Speed. La próxima vez que intentase ser valiente en un parque de diversiones, entraría a la casa del terror. Con seguridad eso lo podría soportar sin tener que pasar media hora devolviendo hasta lo que no había comido en el baño.

- Muchas gracias –dijo repentinamente con sinceridad –Llevaba años sin divertirme así, como una niña pequeña. La verdad la última vez que disfruté una visita a uno de estos lugares, fue unos meses antes de que mis padres murieran.

- No eras la única que no había pisado uno de estos lugares desde hacía años –comentó Syaoran mirando el sol desparecer en el horizonte nipón –Fue muy grato que aceptaras mi invitación –Ella le miró y le pareció ver algo de nostalgia en la mirada del ambarino.

- ¿Pediste un chocolate especial? –preguntó la castaña cambiando el tema repentinamente ante el incómodo silencio.

- Pruébalo tu misma –ofreció el joven. Sakura lo probó, manchándose un poco la punta de la nariz ya que Syaoran movió el cono de helado intencionalmente.

- ¡Malvado! –exclamó. Comenzó a buscar un pañuelo en su bolso, cuando el joven la detuvo. Acarició la mejilla de la castaña, suave y tersa como imaginó sería, con sus dedos y se acercó sin prisa hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Instintivamente ella cerró los ojos. Sintió como el chico quitaba con uno de sus dedos la pequeña mancha, sintiéndose inquietantemente desilusionada.

- No te presionaré a nada, lo prometo –se limitó a decir Syaoran, arreglando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, caminando luego en dirección a su auto. Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Sakura. Si un simple contacto con el joven encendió aquellas sensaciones en todo su ser, ¿qué sucedería si llegase a probar esos tentadores labios de los cuales era poseedor el ambarino algún día?

-------

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno aquí la actualización. Lamento no poder actualizar antes, pero estaba en periodo de pruebas en la Universidad, y debía dedicarle tiempo a eso. A veces en la vida hay que priorizar.**_

_**Bueno antes que todo quería agradecerles por la cantidad de reviews! Me sorprendí gratamente al ver todos esos comentarios para el primer capi (respuestas un poco más abajo). Eso me animó también a avanzar con el segundo, del cual hoy hago entrega. Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Un primer acercamiento S&S, y algunas escenas interesantes. ¿Qué tal la aparición de Tomoyo y Eriol? ¡Qué sorpresita se traían esos dos! Y tan santita que parece siempre Tomoyo. Jiji... pero a mí me gusta jugar con los personajes y es lo que iré haciendo a medida que avance la historia. Eso además de que poco a poco se irán incluyendo personajes, y la trama se irá complicando otro poco más. Todo a imaginación de la autora .**_

_**Ahora simplemente espero sus reviews para este capi. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, etc etc! Todo lo que deseen. Siempre que sean críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. Si a fin de cuentas eso es lo que va ayudando a mejorar el trabajo que realizo y que tanto disfruto, y que espero ustedes también disfruten.**_

_**Besos a todos!**_

_**Itziar..**_

_**Selenne Kiev: **__Gracias por el primer review de la historia . Y he aquí la continuación. Espero disfrutes el capi._

_**Anna.qu: **__Al parecer no te quedó clara la última parte. Syaoran está en Japón por Sakura, es el único motivo que le impediría casarse como debe según el compromiso que aceptó de parte de su madre. Espero que este capi te aclarase un poco tus dudas con la conversación que ambos tuvieron después. _

_**Juchiz: **__Jajaja. Si se confiesan así conmigo, creeme que tampoco lo dudo mucho antes de casarme. Además si el tipo tuviese las características de Syaoran tendría que ser idiota para decirle que no! Y si, Yue es detestable y quizá por ahí regrese a molestar un rato, quien sabe. Aquí esta el capi, espero lo disfrutes. Ah! Yo también estoy esperando las actualizaciones de tus fics ._

_**Sango-Tsunade:**__Gracias. Aquí esta el nuevo capi._

_**LoReNiSH:**__ Sip directo al grano, acá no habrán muchos rodeos respecto a sentimientos, pero si unos cuantos respecto a situaciones un tanto misteriosas y complejas que hay tras la historias de nuestros protagonistas. Syaoran es totalmente opuesto a lo que es en la serie (y a lo que es también en Tsubasa chronicles, aunque sigue siendo genial o!). Aquí la continuación espero sea de tu agrado. _

_**sTaR:**__ Y bueno al final decidí que sería sin magia, ya que además ya tengo uno en proceso que la incluye, y que tenía un tanto abandonado, el cual trataré de retomar. Espero te haya gustado el capi._

_**Enichepi: **__Habrán muchas escenas S&S en el transcurso de la historia, porque es un fic de ellos, aunque no dejaré de lado algunas escenas de otras parejillas por ahí, pero centrales son ellos dos así que podrás ir disfrutando poco a poco._

_**Gabyhyatt: **__Gracias. Aquí el capi 2._

_**Abril-chan:**__ Me alegro que te guste el fic. Aquí un nuevo capítulo con un par de situaciones de los chicos. Espero te agrade también este capi._

_**Ying Fa Satine Li:**__ Tu si que querías complicarme la vida con tu nick cierto? Jiji. Gracias por tu review y por el halago respecto a como escribo. Aquí una nueva entrega para que no se quejen de que me tardo mucho. _

_**Aquamarine Cris: **__No te mueras por el fic por favor que me encantaría que sigas leyendo . Jiji. Aquí la continuación. Saludos!_

_**Hillary anna – chan: **__Aquí la actualización lo más pronto que pude. Disfrútalo!!_

_**Midoritomoyo: **__Gracias por tu review. Entiendo a lo que te referías. Yo he dejado un par de fics en la cola porque en realidad la inspiración voló muy lejos. (en realidad porque pasé mucho tiempo lejos de la escritura, y no pude retomarlos porque ya no recordaba lo que continuaba). En fin de todas formas opino que deberías animarte a publicar alguno. A veces el mismo hecho de que la gente te escriba comentarios y te pida que continúes te anima a seguir . Y si necesitas ayuda con ortografía o con la redacción puedes contactarme, que eso me encanta ._

_**Dyana-Rae: **__Gracias por tus comentarios. Me anima el que te percates de que me esfuerzo en que los capítulos sean lo más correctos posible en cuanto a ortografía y redacción. Lo de la puntualidad quizá esta vez no me gane el punto porque me tardé un poco, pero me es complejo a veces escribir cuando tengo que cumplir también con la universidad me presiona un poco. Pero trataré de ser lo más puntual que pueda. Y gracias también por la recomendación. Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también._

_**Kiiza: **__Jajaja. Era la idea del final. Yo me derretiría en el lugar de Sakura. En fin. Aquí tienes la continuación ._

_**Eso por ahora!**_

_**Au revoir!**_


	3. La boda de mi mejor amiga

**Un Negocio de Alto Riesgo**

-------

_**Capítulo 3: La boda de mi mejor amiga.**_

-------

Esas dulces palabras aún resonaban en su mente... _"No te presionaré a nada, lo prometo"_. Era un tanto irónico en varios sentidos. Uno de ellos era que decía no querer presionarla, y sin embargo el "acuerdo" que ambos habían aceptado era una atadura, una presión para ella. Por otro lado... ¿Si la hubiese besado se habría sentido, aunque fuese un mínimo, presionada por él¿Acaso no le había deseado con una intensidad inusitada para ella? Se sentía perdida. Ya no era una adolescente que no supiera lo que hacía. No podía tampoco andarse con rodeos... él le gustaba. Siempre le atrajo su sola presencia, no era algo nuevo que hubiese descubierto recientemente, ni algo con lo que se pudiese engañar. Pero la atracción era solo eso ¿no? Había una gran diferencia entre el deseo, y algo más, y Syaoran Li era precisamente deseable en todo aspecto, y para saber eso sólo necesitaba dos dedos de frente y un leve roce de sus manos, o el aroma que emanaba al abrazarle mientras se enterraba un poco más en su pecho.

Había pasado ya toda una semana en la que él había procurado tener bellos detalles con ella, en la que habían compartido largos momentos de conversación, así como extensos silencios mirando el atardecer desde la terraza en casa de Sakura. Ahora se encontraba acunada en brazos del ambarino. Se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior mientras veían una película de terror, y estaba casi segura que él la había elegido con intención, pues sabía que a ella le daban pánico las películas de ese género. Y aunque generalmente le producían pesadillas, aquella noche había dormido plácidamente.

Se movió un poco, únicamente acomodándose. Había despertado minutos atrás, pero no quiso salir de ahí para no despertarle a él también. Y en realidad, ella no deseaba tampoco soltarse de su agarre. Apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Sentía como éste subía y bajaba acompasadamente, y escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿Era verdad todo lo dicho por él? Le parecía realmente sincero en cada acto que había realizado estando ella presente, entonces ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en él? Syaoran no era Yue y nunca lo sería. Eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, y casi lo podía asegurar mientras desde su ubicación observaba el rostro del ambarino dormir plácidamente. Estuvo tentada unos instantes a besarle, pero se conformó con delinear la suave forma de sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Este sutil contacto produjo la inmediata reacción del castaño, quien abrió los ojos con pereza, topándose con la mirada esmeralda de Sakura.

- Buenos días -pronunció la muchacha con suavidad, una nota extraña y a la vez deliciosa proveniente de los labios de Sakura, quien solía ser muy arisca con él.

- Buenos días cerezo -pronunció, notando de inmediato el cambio en la expresión de la muchacha, a la cual le molestaba que la llamase de ese modo.

- ¡No soy cerezo!

- Eso significa tu nombre -agregó para hacerla enfadar un poco más. Eso le agradaba en ella. Era tan dulce incluso al discutir cuando estaba con él. Pero ¿era así con todos o sólo con él? De Sakura sólo había visto sonrisas y tratos cordiales para sus colegas y clientes... incluso con sus amigos, o al menos con los que había tenido oportunidad de conocer, se comportaba así. Sin embargo él conocía a la otra Sakura, la que podía enfadarse o simplemente sonreír ante acciones tan simples, que cualquiera la podría tachar de ingenua con facilidad. Pero sabía también que si bien era poseedora de una genuina inocencia para algunas cosas, ello no la convertía en una mujer tonta o fácil de convencer. Era muy buena en lo que hacía, de hecho una de las mejores, segura y confiada en si misma. En definitiva la esmeralda era una caja de sorpresas, que cada vez le agradaba más.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? -preguntó Sakura. Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y lo hicieron percatarse de que llevaba tiempo observándola directamente.

- No lo querrás saber -comentó con malicia. Sakura se separó de él en un impulso y comenzó a tocarse el cabello.

- ¿Mi cabello está demasiado enmarañado? -preguntó y como acto reflejo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos - ¡Oh dios! El maquillaje está corrido y arruinado ¿no? -gimiendo - ¡No me mires!

- ¡Sakura! -exclamó riendo suavemente. Le quitó las manos del rostro y agregó -No es nada de eso -La muchacha se sintió avergonzada ¿Pensaría él acaso que era demasiado vanidosa? Y era que siempre al despertar su pelo daba batallas campales para ser desenredado. Además, la sola idea de que él la viera así, fuera de su casi perfección se siempre, que pudiera ver a la Sakura tras la ejecutiva, le incomodaba enormemente. Ella era Sakura Kinomoto, la gran empresaria, que tenía claro todo lo que quería o no hacer de su vida, manejándolo todo a su antojo como debía ser. Repentinamente se percató que sentía frío, y notó que los brazos de Syaoran ya no la rodeaban como minutos antes, pues ella había roto el contacto.

- Lo siento. Pensarás que estoy loca.

- Nada de eso -comentó mientras le daba un suave tirón a la muchacha, rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos, casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me dirás entonces que era lo que mirabas? -insistió la esmeralda. Syaoran dudó unos instantes y prosiguió.

- Observaba... tus labios - confesó el ambarino -pensando en lo tentadores que son -agregó muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir el roce de su cálido aliento. ¡Dios! Era el mismísimo diablo tentándola en persona. Si alguien podía resistir a ello merecía un monumento.

- Y-yo... -tartamudeó Sakura. El ambarino observó el sonrojo que se posaba en las mejillas de la joven y le sonrió. Simplemente ella podía volverlo completamente loco con solo desearlo. Lo que nunca esperó Syaoran Li en ese momento, era sentir los cálidos dedos de la muchacha delineando sus labios, saboreándolos con el tacto, mientras una mirada de deseo cruzaba sus cristalinos ojos. Y no lo procesó bien, hasta que sintió los tibios labios de la esmeralda posándose sobre los suyos, bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento que su mente intentase crear. El movimiento suave le incitaba a complementar ese roce, y no necesitó más, cuando se vio respondiendo aquel beso con una pasión inusitada. ¡Y ella correspondía! O al menos eso deseaba creer en aquel instante. Una oleada de calo recorrió su cuerpo... una deliciosa y a su vez peligrosa sensación. Sakura en tanto, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, quedando recostados ambos en el sillón, ella sobre él. Intentó regañarse mentalmente, pero no encontró un motivo realmente válido para ello en ese instante. Ya tendría tiempo para mortificarse, si es que realmente pudiera hacerlo.

- Sakura – jadeó el joven cuando se separaron producto de la falta de aire. Pero la esmeralda no le dio tiempo siquiera de pronunciar alguna otra palabra, y le besó nuevamente. Los brazos del ambarino comenzaron a recorrer sus contornos, hasta posarse en sus caderas, para luego retomar el camino en ascenso por su espalda. Notó como la piel de la joven se erizaba y temblaba ante el tacto de su piel, y se detuvo. Había prometido no presionar nada, y cumpliría aún cuando se fuese toda su fuerza de voluntad en ello –Sakura… no está bien –separándose un poco de la esmeralda. Observó su rostro. No había rasgos de culpabilidad a diferencia de aquella noche años atrás cuando le confesara sus sentimientos y la besara por primera vez… o al menos eso era lo que deseaba creer.

- Disculpa, yo… -tartamudeó Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ambarino, mientras trataba infructuosamente de calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón. ¿Ese palpitar lo producía únicamente el deseo o algo más? Porque de una cosa estaba segura, y es que minutos antes le había besado guiada por el deseo, pero ¿y él?

- Lo siento, lamento haberte provocado –comentó Syaoran volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. Sakura había retomado su posición un par de segundos antes.

- ¿Lo lamentas? –interrogó la esmeralda. ¡Ella era la culpable de haberlo besado y haberlo disfrutado! Y ese lo siento no implicaba acaso que ni siquiera le había gustado como a ella? –Fue mi culpa no debí…

- Fue culpa de ambos –interrumpió Syaoran. ¡Que lo partiera un rayo si lo que decía era verdad¡No sentía culpa alguna de haber conseguido ese beso aún a costa de sus provocaciones! –Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que llegar a mi oficina antes de las dos –se disculpó rápidamente caminando a la salida.

- Está bien.

- Nos vemos –volteó antes de salir - ¡Ah¿Irás conmigo a la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo cierto?

- ¿Me queda alguna opción? –cuestionó Sakura. ¿Había acaso percibido un tono de ofuscación por parte de la joven? Se devolvió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba aún sentada y con cara de enfado mal disimulado la muchacha. Habría reído de no ser porque la situación parecía simplemente no ameritarlo. Se acercó y besó con ternura su frente. Segundos después la esmeralda escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse -¡Imbécil! –exclamó lanzando el almohadón que sostenía en las manos en dirección de la puerta. Estaba molesta… y mucho.

-------

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado Tokio, y como era de esperarse la cuidad había cambiado bastante. Los años no pasaban en vano, y él lo sabía muy bien. Observó una vez más la vista magnifica que tenía de su ciudad añorada desde la habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba. A pesar de lo diferente que lucía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como en casa.

- ¿Vas a dar una vuelta hoy o descansarás un rato? –preguntó el joven desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba sentado con un libro entre sus manos.

- Tenía intenciones de salir a dar una vuelta, pero creo que será mejor dejarlo para mañana –confirmó el muchacho retirándose del ventanal -¿Me acompañarás?

- Si así lo deseas –sonrió con ternura – ¿Hablarás con ella?

- Todavía no es el momento. Hay unas cuentas cosas que debo aclarar antes –bebió un poco de whisky y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-------

Irritable. Esa era la palabra que más había escuchado utilizar a su mejor amiga en todo lo que llevaba esa semana. Y quizá era cierto y Tomoyo tenía la razón al decir que su genio aquellos días había sido de temer. Estaba enfadada por la actitud de Syaoran, quien se suponía estaba interesado en ella y del cual, sin embargo, no había recibido noticia alguna desde el suceso en su departamento. Tal vez su frustración la estaba enfocando de forma errónea en su amiga en aquellos instantes, siendo que ella no tenía culpa alguna de lo sucedido.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, discúlpame –repitió por sexta vez en aquel día –Puedes decir que estoy irritable, y lo aceptaré sin renegar siquiera, pero no trates de ser santa de mi devoción. Estás peor que yo, y eso quizá sea por el embarazo ¿no crees?

- Puede ser, pero al menos tengo una excusa válida ¡y tu no! –sacándole la lengua a su amiga. Cambiando el tema agregó –Tengo miedo que al sábado esta cosa ya no me cruce –refiriéndose al vestido. El tono de confusión llamó la atención de Sakura. Observó a su amiga y se percató de algo que siempre escuchaba hablar respecto a las mujeres embarazadas. Allí de pie luciendo un sencillo diseño que acentuaba a la perfección sus estilizadas curvas, Tomoyo se veía sencillamente hermosa. Un brillo inusitado en sus ojos la hacía ver aún más bella, siendo que la amatista era poseedora de una belleza innata.

- No digas sandeces Tomy –dijo Sakura –Te ves espectacular.

- ¡Me sonrojo Sak-chan! –exclamó apenada y ambas largaron a reír.

- No te preocupes. A menos que te comas una vaca entera en estos tres días, el vestido lucirá a la perfección, y nadie se percatará de nuestro "pequeño detalle" –señalando el vientre de su amiga y riendo nuevamente – ¡Aunque si sale igual de tragón que su padre, subirás una tonelada durante el embarazo! –bromeó. Tomoyo hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Ni que lo digas. ¡El chocolate es su favorito! Creo que terminaré intoxicándome por su culpa –agregó la amatista.

- Entonces prometo que velaré por la alimentación de mi mejor amiga y de mi futuro sobrinito –dijo Sakura – ¡Y eso incluirá una revisión de tus lugares favoritos para guardar dulces y chocolates!

- ¡Es injusto! –exclamó Tomoyo con fingida molestia –Eres tan dulce Sakurita –agregó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- Estás tan sensible amiga.

- Lo sé –asintió. La esmeralda le dio un cálido abrazo. Tomoyo la interrumpió pues repentinamente su rostro se tornó pálido como la nieve y se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras salía disparada rumbo al baño de la tienda.

- Señorita, tranquila –tranquilizó la modista que las atendía en aquellos instantes. Las náuseas matutinas son normales en los primeros meses de embarazo. La madre de la señorita Daidouji le advirtió la vez pasada que estuvieron aquí, que mejor viniese por la tarde, pero al parecer ella es muy terca ¿no? –esbozando unas sonrisa –Si gusta puede pasar al baño, está al fondo en un pasillo, segunda puerta.

- Gracias –atinó a decir Sakura antes de salir disparada en dirección donde había desaparecido su amiga. Encontró a una pálida Tomoyo con el rostro empapado por el agua y un aspecto fatal.

- ¿Sabes? Comienzo a acostumbrarme –comentó con una media sonrisa – Es como si quisiera llamar la atención, aunque no le veamos –llevándose instintivamente la mano al vientre –Eriol, a quien le tocó presenciar una de las primeras náuseas de mi embarazo, casi no reaccionó. Creía que estaba enferma –ahí riendo ambas –Luego me ayudó y me pidió disculpas por no reaccionar antes. Me dijo que era la primera vez que iba a ser padre. Su broma casi le cuesta una boda –agregó con gracia –Dice que es igual de hiperactivo que su madre, y que nos va a dar más de algún dolor de cabeza.

- Al menos es bueno animándote –comentó la esmeralda -¿Sabes una cosa? Luces fatal.

- Gracias por el cumplido –ambas rieron –Se porta mal cuando hay gente cerca –dijo a modo de regaño a su bebé –Espero que el sábado te comportes como se debe, mira que a papá no le agradará esperar tres horas… recuerda que te dije que lo haríamos esperar dos como máximo –rió. Sakura se sintió enternecida por la escena.

- Tomy, hay algo que no te pregunté. ¿Por qué una boda en Japón y no en París donde estabas residiendo o en Inglaterra con la familia de Eriol?

- Simplemente siempre quise que mi boda fuese aquí en Japón, donde nací, crecí y donde están las personas que más amo. Y aunque si me hubiera dicho que nos casáramos en Las Vegas lo habría hecho igual, a él siempre le gusto y apoyó mi idea.

-------

Miró con desesperación las escaleras. Llevaba casi una hora y media en casa de Sakura. Había llevado su traje allí, se había cambiado y estaba completamente listo para salir rumbo a la mansión Daidouji, donde se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio de Eriol y Tomoyo. El pequeño pero no menos importante problema que se le presentaba en aquel instante no era otro que Sakura aún no bajaba y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Lo usual era que la novia se retrasara¡no la madrina! Y vaya dios que tenía unas ganas increíbles de raptar a la madrina en aquel preciso instante. Rió ante la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

- ¿Riendo solo? Te daré el número de un amigo psiquiatra que es bastante bueno, sobre todo con los casos perdidos –ironizó la esmeralda, bajando las escaleras. Quiso replicar, pero quedó embobado con la visión frente a sus ojos. Sakura lucía un vestido negro, de tela vaporosa con una suave caída, y con un escote bastante pronunciado, sin caer en lo exagerado. Su piel clara contrastaba con el ébano del vestido. Sus ojos como gemas brillaban de una forma especial aquella tarde. Definitivamente ella lo volvería loco de un minuto a otro con su exquisita presencia y su adorable y a veces rebelde personalidad.

- Yo…

- Definitivamente algo te sucedió. Eras más rápido y creativos con los halagos en la universidad –bromeó la joven - ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó, pero no esperó la respuesta cuando ya se dirigía a la salida del apartamento.

Cuando al fin pudieron arribar a la casa Daidouji, la esmeralda estaba enfadada. Le había dicho a Syaoran en los estacionamientos que iría en su coche, y él en el suyo, pero el joven se había negado. Ambos eran tercos, y mucho, y viendo el chico que Sakura no cedería decidió cortar por lo sano y en un movimiento muy ágil había cargado literalmente a la joven hasta su auto.

- ¡Ni creas que te voy a agradecer o tan siquiera dirigir la palabra! –exclamó bajando del automóvil del ambarino. Este bajó unos segundo después y la siguió de cerca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Infantil –gritó para que Sakura pudiera escucharle a la distancia que se encontraba. Ella se detuvo a unos pasos de él y volteó para replicarle.

- ¡No soy infantil! –con molestia.

- Deberías verte en este momento –agregó Syaoran muy cerca del rostro de Sakura, tanto que le quitó la respiración unos instantes. Su aroma la embriagaba, como siempre –Pareces una niña pequeña –dándole un toque en la nariz, dejándola confundida.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Y ahora me insultas. ¿Qué hice esta vez? –preguntó Li.

- ¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo! –exclamó la esmeralda perdiendo la paciencia –De repente apareces de la nada en mi vida, diciéndome que te casas, pero que estás aquí porque soy el único motivo por el que no llevarías al altar a "tu prometida" –haciendo énfasis en estas últimas dos palabras –Luego me pides un mes para... ni siquiera sé que es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto, o que te quieres demostrar a ti mismo o a los demás.

- No estoy jugando contigo...

- ¡No, no, no, Syaoran Li! Soy yo quien está hablando en este momento y me escucharás quieras o no –lo interrumpió. Verdaderamente estaba enfadada esta vez –Entras en mi vida volteando mi mundo de cabeza, cambiando mi ya normal rutina, desordenando mis horarios, y modificando incluso mis momentos de descanso con tus locuras e ideas... ¡Y un día me besas y dices que lo lamentas, te vas y no sé nada de ti en una maldita semana! Y tienes el descaro de preguntar ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- ¿Pero que quieres que te diga Sakura¡Me gustas y lo sabes! Fui sincero contigo al confesarte el porque estoy aquí, venciendo incluso a mi propio orgullo que jamás ha aceptado rebajarse a pedirle una oportunidad a una mujer. Sé que suena egocéntrico, pero siempre son las mujeres quienes me buscan a mí y no al revés, y sólo tú has sido la excepción. Y estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, y no presionarte a nada, porque sé que si lo hago huirás despavorida, pero lo pones muy difícil ¿sabes?

- ¿Co-como...? –tartamudeó.

- Eres seducción pura ¡maldita sea! E incluso la ingenuidad con la que no te percatas de ello te hace aún más encantadora. ¿Qué más podría decir? –agregó muy cerca del rostro de Sakura. En qué momento habían acortado la distancia existente entre ellos, era la gran duda de la joven.

- Dime que ese beso no fue un error. ¿Sabes que se siente cuando te dicen un "lo lamento" luego de haber disfrutado uno de los mejores besos de tu vida¡Es como que te dijeran a la cara que no te gustó en absoluto! –le espetó la esmeralda sacando afuera lo que sentía. Y como por arte de magia el rostro de preocupación del ambarino se tornó alegre -¿Te reirás de mí ahora? –agregó con molestia.

- Me encantas ¿sabes? Incluso me encanta tu capacidad de confundir las cosas, y suponer lo que no es.

- No entiendo –mirando en otra dirección.

- Mírame –dijo Syaoran volteando el rostro de la muchacha hasta quedar frente al suyo –Te lo explicaré de una forma más sencilla –agregó anulando la distancia entre ambos. La besó primero de una forma sutil, para luego profundizar el beso, jugueteando en su boca. Cuando se separó de ella notó un tono carmesí que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

- ¿Se supone que eso explica mejor las cosas?

- Si aún no te quedó claro puedo repetirlo –agregó con malicia. Sakura no dio respuesta alguna –Tomaré eso por un si –Y volvió a besarla, apasionadamente. Esta vez con la esmeralda no dudó en rodear con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Se separaron por la necesidad vital de un poco de aire para sus pulmones -¿Te queda alguna duda?

- Pues... –dudando mientras repasaba sus labios con su lengua de una forma muy provocativa –No me convence del todo –contestó con picardía.

- Tendré que bombardearte a besos entonces –dijo Syaoran –Me sacrificaré por un bien mayor.

- Ya quisieras que al menos se tratase de un sacrificio para ti. En cambio yo me veo torturada de una manera injusta.

- ¿Injusta? –cuestionó el ambarino confuso.

- Porque es una tortura demasiado placentera –agregó besándolo, pero esta vez llevando ella el mando de la situación.

- ¡Ejem, ejem! –se escuchó un carraspeo a unos pasos del par, lo que los sacó de su "acalorada" conversación –Miren chicos, no tengo nada en contra de "ese" tipo de demostraciones de cariño, pero ¿no podrían esperar hasta después de la boda? Ahora si realmente no pueden esperar, puedo comunicárselo a Tomoyo. A fin de cuentas tengo toda la vida para esperar –ironizó el ojiazul.

- Yo... nosotros... lo sentimos –se disculpó inmediatamente Sakura arreglándose el vestido y el peinado – ¿Tomoyo está...?

- En la habitación de su madre – completó la frase Eriol. La esmeralda salió disparada del lugar en dirección a la mansión Daidouji –Y yo que creía que eras lento.

- Omite comentarios de cualquier tipo ¿si?

- Me parece perfecto que hayas despertado de su letargo a Sakura –agregó Eriol –Por lo que me ha dicho Tomoyo, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su trabajo, tanto así que había dejado de lado su felicidad.

- No es la única –afirmó Syaoran –Me encerré en el trabajo tratando de evitar que mi madre se entrometiera en mi vida, y terminó siendo peor. Ahora soy un tipo comprometido, a menos de un mes de casarse, pidiéndole a una mujer que le permita conquistarla.

- ¿Qué te hizo llegar hasta aquí Syaoran? –cuestionó el inglés.

- Aunque no lo creas fue Mei –confesó –Me interceptó en un vuelo rumbo a Hong Kong desde Alemania, donde cerré un trato para Li Corporation. Repentinamente en la escala en Nueva York, me vi sentado en el avión y por compañera de vuelo a mi prima. Por un momento creí que se trataba de esas extrañísimas coincidencias de la vida, pero la verdad estaba equivocado. Ella fue quien había comprado mi pasaje ida y vuelta a Alemania, y por ende quien compró también el asiento junto al mío desde Nueva York a Hong Kong.

- Se tomó muchas molestias y fue muy precavida de que no lo notases. ¿Y qué te dijo?

- En resumen que si bien alguna vez creyó estar enamorado de mi, el conocer a Tai, su actual prometido, la hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que antes de él no sabía lo que era el amor. Y que por supuesto no permitiría jamás que yo me casara sin haberlo encontrado, o al menos haberlo intentado.

- Muy sensata decisión.

- Y al bajarnos del avión en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong me entregó un sobre con un pasaje aéreo –explicó Syaoran –Y me dijo...

- La última vez que te vi feliz, fue uno de los veranos cuando regresaste de la Universidad de Tokio. Estoy segura que aún puedes encontrarla y saber que fue de su vida –terminó una voz a su espalda. Allí de pie, se encontraba Meiling Li, su prima, ataviada con un vestido rojo intenso, mientras su cabellera ébano caía como cascada. Se veía sin duda fantástica –Parece que no me equivocaba ¿o si primito?

- ¡Mei! –exclamó el joven chino brindándole un cálido abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues... –mirando alrededor y luego a si misma –Asisto a un matrimonio ¿no te parece? –ironizó con su ya conocido humor –Me dijeron que el padrino estaba desaparecido.

- Ya llegó –informó Eriol –Pero estoy seguro que estaba a punto de fugarse con la madrina de la boda.

- Eriol... –el tono amenazante del ambarino era claro.

- Está bien. No molestaré más... por la próxima hora.

- Te escuché.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Eriol cambiando el tema.

- Luego de eso le advertí que si ella estaba casada, lo dejara por la paz, sobre todo si tenía hijos –confesó Meiling.

- La verdad es que mi primita no quería cargar en su mente con el peso de la destrucción de una familia –bromeó el ambarino.

- ¡Estaba salvando tu alma Syaoran Li! –exclamó la chica y todos rieron con ganas –Después de eso tomó el avión, y lo demás es historia.

- ¿No regresaste a la casa Li antes de venir a Japón? –interrogó el inglés.

- Si lo hacía mi madre me hubiese amarrado a un poste para que no pudiese huir hasta el día de la boda –bromeó Syaoran –Pero llamé por teléfono y le avisé que debía regresar a Alemania de forma urgente.

- ¡Casi lo olvido! Tia Ieran ya está al tanto que no estás en Alemania como dijiste, y con sus contactos no dudes que no tardará mucho en dar con tu paradero.

- Para cuando eso suceda... quizá me haya fugado una vez más –sonriendo con malicia, como pocas veces Meiling le había visto.

- Cualquiera diría que tu afamada prometida es un monstruo –comentó Eriol.

- De hecho todo lo contrario... es excesivamente perfecta, tanto que no encuentro aún un argumento para anular esa boda.

- ¿Y qué tal Sakura? Es la mejor excusa.

- Sakura no es una excusa Eriol. Me interesa y mucho, pero en el fondo todo está en sus manos –agregó Syaoran volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

- A todo esto... –pensando unos instantes el inglés agregó -¿Cómo supo Meiling lo de Sakura? –Syaoran le observó, y luego dirigió una mirada cómplice a su prima, recordando aquella confesión.

- Haz escuchado alguna vez aquella sabia frase que dice "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? –dio por respuesta el ambarino conteniendo una risa, y adentrándose en los jardines de la mansión Daidouji, mientras dejaba a un confuso Eriol y a una divertida Meiling atrás.

-------

Tomoyo estaba pálida y nerviosa cuando Sakura ingresó a la habitación en la que se encontraba la amatista ya ataviada con su ajuar. Había llorado sin duda.

- ¡Tomy te ves preciosa! –comentó tratando de animarla un poco.

- ¡Todo está mal Saku¡Me siento pésimo, y el llanto hizo que se corriera todo el maquillaje! –habló con histeria la joven –Y ya no sé si todo salga bien y yo... –gemía. Parecía una niña pequeña, actitud que enterneció a su amiga.

- Tomy, escúchame con atención –exclamó en un tono más alto que el que utilizaba la amatista para llama su atención –Vas a hacer todo lo que diga ¿si? Respira profundo, retén y bota –Tomoyo a duras penas hizo lo que la esmeralda le pedía –Así muy bien, repítelo tres veces más, bajando la intensidad. Perfecto... ¿más tranquila?

- Un poco...

- Ahora bien... ¿Amas a Eriol? –preguntó intempestivamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que si o no estaría aquí! –exclamó la amatista un tanto sorprendida.

- Lo sé. Una cosa menos de la que tenemos que preocuparnos, no habrá escape –bromeó Sakura dispensando el ambiente –Respecto al maquillaje, puedo arreglarlo. Unos cuantos retoques y nadie imaginará siquiera que derramaste alguna lágrima –sonrió infundiéndole confianza a Tomoyo –Respecto a los nervios y los mareos –rebuscó en su cartera.

- Sakura sabes que no puedo tomar medicamentos por el embarazo.

- Lo tengo muy claro. ¡Aquí están! –exclamó con felicidad –Toma –extendiendo su mano con unos cuantos dulces de cereza -¿Recuerdas que siempre me regalabas dulces luego de haber sufrido de alguna de mis crisis de histeria? –preguntó avergonzada.

- ¡Muchas gracias amiga! –soltando un par de lágrimas más mientras abrazaba a la esmeralda.

- No es nada Tomy. Ahora basta de llantos y a arreglar ese maquillaje. Serás sin duda la novia más hermosa que hayan visto jamás.

-------

La ceremonia concluía con el infaltable beso entre el novio y la novia, ahora esposos. Eriol besó con algo más que sutileza a la amatista, mientras los aplausos se dejaban escuchar alrededor.

Repentinamente Sakura observó a su lado... allí se encontraba Syaoran, quien le regaló una seductora sonrisa. Luego observó nuevamente a los novios y un gran temor se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso llegaría el minuto de decirle adiós al ambarino que en ese instante tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba a la suya¿Sería capaz de pedirle que lo dejara todo por ella? No, se conocía bien y sabía que antes de causar algo así, preferiría desparecer. Ella no destruía relaciones pero... ¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Y sin embargo se dejaba guiar. Esa calidez que le propagaba a todo su ser la sola presencia de Syaoran la hacía sentir feliz. Entonces ¿le dejaría escapar¿Se convertiría finalmente en una invitada más para la boda del siglo entre el magnate Li y su prometida? Sintió como bajaba la presión de su cuerpo y temió desmayarse allí mismo, así que instintivamente se apoyó en el ambarino, quien la rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora... y se sintió plena nuevamente.

No... Aunque quisiera, comenzaba a temer a esto que nacía en su pecho. Y comenzaba a creer que sin él, su vida no volvería a ser lo mismo.

------------

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Bueno primero que todo mil y una disculpas por tardar tanto. Lo sé, soy terrible pero es lo que me sucede. La universidad y el millón de actividades extracurriculares me dejan completamente agotada. Y lamentablemente había dejado esto un tanto de lado. Pero ahora que ya terminó al fin este año trataré de regresar!!_**

**_Sisisi!!_**

**_Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!! Les rspondere a cada uno en mi perfil en un par de días. Por ahora les dejo este capi. Me gusto la penúltima escena de Syao y Saku... a ustedes que les pareció??_**

**_B_****_ueno los dejo... este es mi regalo para ustedes en este día que para mi es importante!... Estoy de cumpleaños!!!... son 20 ya (u.u que viejita dirán algunos.. pero no me veo tanto y además sigo siendo una niña de corazón xD! ) .. espero sea un buen dia para todos ustedes..._**

**_Y eso... lean y dejen lindos reviews!! así me animo y actualizo más rapido!!!_**

**_Besos _**

**_Sindy.._**


	4. cap4:Fantasmas que dejan huella

_**Capítulo 4: Fantasmas que dejan huellas.**_

* * *

Por extraño que le hubiese parecido hace un par de años, no le disgustaba en absoluto haberse pasado casi toda la velada colgada del brazo de un hombre, que en este caso no era otro que el seductor empresario Li. De hecho le enorgullecía cada vez que se percataba de alguna mirada de envidia hacia su persona por ser ella el centro de atención del ambarino aquella noche. Sin dudarlo el joven chino tenía una llegada envidiable con las mujeres, muchas interesadas por su físico, otras tantas en su dinero, y la gran mayoría en ambas cosas. Pero ella veía algo más en él... la encantadora persona tras la fachada del hombre guapo y millonario emprendedor.

- ¿Cómo soportas tantas miradas lujuriosas hacia tu persona? Pareces ni siquiera inmutarte con ellas –escuchó salir de su boca. En realidad de sus labios parecían salir las palabras con tal libertad que estaba temiendo saliese algo más que preguntas graciosas de ella.

- No me producen nada. Por ende me da lo mismo si me desnudan con la mirada –contestó con una mezcla de sinceridad y picardía –Pero no creo ser el único al que le llueven ese tipo de insinuaciones –comentó sonrojando a Sakura.

- ¡Qué cosas dices!

- La verdad de lo que veo. Si no fuera porque vas de mi brazo, ya le habría partido la cara al menos a un par de aprovechados que no quitaban la vista de tus "dotes" –agregó consiguiendo que el tono carmín en sus mejillas se intensificara.

- ¡Syao! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas que me avergüenzas! –exclamó la esmeralda en un tono un poco más alto de lo que se alcanzaba a percatar. El joven la rodeó por la cintura y capturó sus labios en un beso corto pero intenso.

- Parece que a alguien se le están subiendo las copas a la cabeza –comentó. Sakura le miró con intensidad y trató de debatirle algo.

- En realidad creo que si –asumió riendo divertida –Creo que nunca me había pasado –explicó –No suelo beber demasiado.

- Y esta noche ¿qué te incita a hacer lo que nunca haces?

- No lo sé. Quizá la rabia de ver como te miran y te desnudan con los ojos, o como serían capaces de golpearme por estar colgadas de tu brazo, o que te dediques a brindarles sonrisas seductoras a todas esas arpías como incitándolas a seguir sus jueguitos –agregó con frustración.

- Sakura... ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? –la rodeó con sus brazos una vez más y la esmeralda apoyó su cabeza en el fornido pecho del muchacho.

- Porque no he tenido buenas experiencias... además, incluso para mí eres demasiada tentación –confesó –No dudo que para las otras mujeres también lo seas. Y entonces ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente a todas ellas? ¿Por qué elegirme a mí y no a algunas que están bastante mejores, incluso algunas supermodelos? –No estaba segura si se atrevía a decirlo porque estaba algo pasada de copas, o porque en realidad deseaba hacerlo, pero algo si era seguro, y es que decía la verdad.

- La diferencia es que tú eres la única Sakura Kinomoto. Quizá no seas una supermodelo como tú dices –ahí ella le golpeó el pecho a modo de disgusto –Calma, déjame terminar ¿si?

- Está bien pero sin ofensas –se quejó y el ambarino no pudo evitar reír suavemente –y sin burlas a mi persona.

- Ok, como decía... pero tu cuerpo me vuelve loco –susurró en su oído –incluso más que el de algunas "supermodelos" que han pasado por mi cama.

- Modesto –bufó Sakura.

- ¿Puedo continuar? –interrogó. Al no escuchar protesta alguna prosiguió –Tu mirada me fascina, tus ojos me pierden, tu rostro angelical, tus labios sensuales y la forma en que se curvan al formar tu cálida sonrisa, o tus tiernas muecas de disgusto o rabia. Tu personalidad fuerte, aunque con esa sensibilidad pura, tu ingenuidad... tus constantes disgustos para conmigo y la manera en que te gusta debatir y querer ser siempre quien diga la última palabra... todo en ti me encanta. ¿Necesitas que continúe?

- No porque si sigues así el color tomate del rostro no me lo quitará nadie –confesó la esmeralda.

- Pues... diremos que es el champagne.

- ¿Y quedar como alcohólica? –le reprochó guiando por primera vez su mirada a la ambarina y sonrió. Las sonrisas parecían escapar con facilidad de sus labios aquella noche. Maldito alcohol. Observó esas pupilas ambarinas que calaban profundo en su ser –Me gustas –confesó y la sorpresa en el rostro ambarino la aturdió –Me da miedo, pero me gustas mucho Syaoran Li –prosiguió tomando un poco de aire para darse valor –No sé si fue el beso de hace un rato, o la primera mirada que me diste aquel día en mi oficina que me hicieron comprender esto. Yo... –pero no pudo continuar porque se vio atrapada en los labios que tanto deseaba –Vamos a otro lugar ¿si? –pidió con un dejo de inocencia –Tomoyo y Eriol ya se marcharon de aquí, y solo queda una sarta de borrachos, en los que quizá debiera incluirme, que disfrutan más que los recién casados de la fiesta. Vamos a un lugar donde estemos más tranquilos.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, pero espérame un par de segundos –y se encaminó en quizá qué dirección. La esmeralda estaba algo confusa, pero extrañamente se sentía rebosante de alegría. Al rato regresó, y la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndola a la salida, donde ya los esperaba su coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a ingresar a Sakura, para luego subir él y arrancar el automóvil.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- La verdad no lo sé. ¿Algún lugar al que desees ir? –preguntó Syaoran dirigiendo unos instantes la mirada hacia su acompañante.

- Ninguno... pero si hay un lugar que quiero conocer –dijo la esmeralda con picardía –Vamos a tu departamento.

- Eso suena a una propuesta indecente.

- Quizá, pero no sucederá nada a menos que te aproveches de mi embriaguez –agregó ella riendo y mirando el asiento trasero comentó en tono de burla –Y por lo visto eso quieres hacer con ese par de botellas de champagne ¿no?

- Había que aprovechar que había mucha y era gratis ¿No te parece? –preguntó con el mismo tono de picardía usado anteriormente por ella.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

Llegaron al penthouse que le pertenecía a Syaoran. Sakura no dudó en comentarle que sin duda era un espacio muy agradable y sofisticado

- Algo normal para Syaoran Li.

- Lo dices de un modo desagradable. Tu apartamento no está muy lejos de lo que viene a ser este. Únicamente yo me ahorré la transformación que le hiciste al tuyo –comentó el ambarino.

- Eres muy modesto, pero te recordaré que el mío debe ser la mitad de este.

- Ok, no debatiremos por eso ¿cierto?

- Nop –negó Sakura –Ven a hacerme compañía, siéntate a mi lado y trae una de esas tentadoras botellas –agregó la esmeralda –Y no me mires con ese rostro. Ya se me ha pasado el mal efecto que me produjo beber en la fiesta –confesó –Pero puedo empezar de nuevo –bromeó.

- En realidad te quiero lúcida... así no te podrás quejar de ebriedad si me "aprovecho" de ti –comentó con malicia.

- Entonces dame un par de copas ¿si? –rió de buena gana. Unos instantes después el muchacho se sentaba a su lado, con únicamente una copa en sus manos y las botellas sujetas junto a su pecho con el otro brazo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿No piensas beber conmigo? –interrogó la esmeralda.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Crees que dejaría que te tomes ambas botellas y terminar contigo en un hospital con un coma etílico? –bromeó nuevamente –No, querida... es que yo beberé como un hombre, de la botella.

- Eso es la flojera de ensuciar más copas –dijo Sakura –Como prefieras –y tomando su copa la extendió para que Syaoran la llenara. El joven abrió ambas botellas... de una sirvió la copa de su acompañante y la otra la elevó como haciendo un brindis, copiando el ejemplo de Sakura –por los recién casados –agregó la castaña.

- Y por nosotros –agregó Syaoran haciendo que se arrebolaran las mejillas de Sakura. Ambos bebieron a la vez, mirándose a los ojos. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a bajar ambas botellas a medida que la velada avanzaba, la de Sakura más lento que la del ámbar, hasta que Sakura también dejó de lado la molesta copa. Casi terminada la noche, entre conversaciones, risas y bromas, ambos bebían lo que iba quedando de la botella de champagne de la esmeralda.

- Creo que ya no puedo más Syao –comentó Sakura intentando ponerse de pie entre risas, al igual que su acompañante lo hiciera segundos antes. Pero casi cae y Syaoran la tuvo que sostener entre sus brazos.

- Te dije que te detuvieras hace un rato.

- Vamos no me regañes –agregó la esmeralda haciendo un puchero que sacó una sonrisa de los labios del muchacho –Dame un beso como lo hiciste hoy.

- ¿Y por qué no al revés? ¿Por qué no me besas tú, Sakura? –propuso el muchacho.

- Porque fui yo la de la idea –dijo ella –Aunque si no quieres buscaré alguien que si esté dispuesto a besarme cuando yo se lo pida –agregó –Estoy segura que debe haber alguien dispuesto ¿no?

- Antes lo mato –dijo Syaoran acercando su rostro y besándola. Era un sutil jugueteo entre sus bocas, que de improviso se fue tornando apasionado y bastante fogoso. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del muchacho por sobre la camisa, y sin pensarlo mucho la fue desabotonando, dejando al descubierto su firme y bien formado torso –Sak –pronunció éste al percatarse lo que la muchacha hacía.

- Sólo estoy descubriéndote –dijo sensualmente –y lo que he visto hasta el momento me gusta... mucho –comentó con picardía continuando con las caricias, descubriendo con su tacto cada zona que tenía a la vista.

- ¿Únicamente eso te gusta?

- Me gustas tú... –repitió por segunda vez en aquella noche –Y eso implica todo el conjunto –rió de buena gana. Pero no se percató que esas palabras encendieron no sólo la pasión entre ambos, sino también algo dentro del pecho de Syaoran. Porque aquella causa que veía perdida, cada vez parecía estar menos lejos de él.

- No sigas o no respondo por mis actos –confesó Syaoran nublado por la lujuria, la pasión desbordante de esos momentos y, no estaba demás decirlo en ambos, por unas copas demás.

- Quiero tenerte cerca, quiero tocar tu cuerpo... quiero que me toques y recorras con tus manos el mío, que me acaricies y me enciendas como sé que sólo tu puedes hacerlo –escuchó susurrar a Sakura con una voz muy sensual –Quiero dormir contigo, pero nada más –confesó –Porque si algo sucede entre los dos, quiero poder decir que hicimos el amor, y no que fue sólo sexo producto de la ebriedad y la pasión momentánea.

* * *

El sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la cortina de la habitación. Una habitación espaciosa y muy cómoda si había que decirlo. Estaban cubiertos sólo por una sábana, pero ello no implicaba que sintiera frío en aquellos instantes. La noche anterior había sido simplemente maravillosa. ¿Un sueño? Imposible porque de ser así aún estaba inmersa en él, ya que se encontraba recostada, abrazada al pecho del muchacho. Lo observó mientras dormía tan apacible, y en esta ocasión sus labios le parecieron más tentadores que nunca, y no dudó en capturarlos entre los suyos, haciendo reaccionar al hombre a su lado.

- Tomoyo, preciosa... –dijo él recobrando la razón aún algo adormilado -¿sabes lo que más me gustará de todo esto? –preguntó Eriol cuando se pudo librar de los salvajes besos de su ya ahora esposa.

- ¿Qué?

- Despertar cada día a tu lado, poder abrazar tu cuerpo, poder jugar con tu piel, poder hacerte el amor cuantas veces desee... y saber que eres sólo mía –confesó robándole un par de besos mientras dejaba atrapado el cuerpo de la amatista entre el suyo y el colchón de la cama.

- Pues te diré que eso me pone muy triste –bromeó la muchacha –Me haces muy feliz.

- Es todo lo que deseo.

- Querido... ¿qué crees que haya sucedido con Sakura y Li luego de que nos marchamos? Me preocupa Sakura que estaba algo...

- Pasadita de copas –interrumpió el ojiazul.

- Iba a decir ebria, pero encontraste una forma más sutil de decirlo –confesó Tomoyo riendo –Sip, Sakura no acostumbra a beber mucho, y no sé que la habrá incitado a hacerlo anoche.

- Quien sabe. De todas formas, si se encontraba con Syaoran, seguramente no debe haber ocurrido nada malo.

- Eso espero amor... eso espero.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez pero los volvió a cerrar debido a la molesta luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. ¡Dios! No volvería a beber en su vida. Le dolía la cabeza de una forma atroz, de hecho sentía que en cualquier momento se le partiría en dos. Bienvenida al mundo Sakura... te presento a la mejor amiga de un ebrio, la resaca, pensó. Sintió la boca seca, pero no le importó demasiado. Sólo quería dormir hasta que el dolor disminuyera y de todas formas ¿era domingo no? Volteó en su cama, y se abrazó al hombre que dormía a su lado. Se sentía tan bien que... ¡Un momento! En su cama no dormía ningún hombre ¿cierto? ¿Y entonces? Pero no necesitó preguntarse más, pues los acontecimientos de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente en menos de treinta segundos. La boda, los besos en la fiesta, su embriaguez, el camino al departamento de Syaoran, más champagne, besos y más besos, su torso desnudo, caricias, suaves y embriagadoras caricias, más besos y ¡Dios! Es que él la había vuelto loca con sólo tocarla. No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, arrebolando sus mejillas. Necesitaba agua y de preferencia fría. Abrió los ojos, pero no esperaba toparse con aquellas orbes ambarinas observándola.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya estás sonrojada? –preguntó a modo de saludo.

- No acostumbro despertar con mirones a mi lado –espetó –En realidad no acostumbro despertar con alguien a mi lado –confesó, sorprendiendo un poco a Syaoran. Por lo que había averiguado, Sakura evitaba relacionarse con hombres más allá del plano laboral, pero no creía tampoco que los evitara por completo. Es decir, todos tienen sus affaires, aunque sean de una noche. ¿Y ella? Aunque asumía que lo mataban los celos el imaginar a otro hombre a su lado.

- No comprendo.

- Bien... ¿Quieres que sea sincera?

- Por supuesto –afirmó el castaño.

- Yo... bueno... –comenzó nerviosa. Ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto, la temible empresaria tartamudeando por algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo para ella. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucedía con ella? –es que hay algo que no sabes.

- Con que no me digas que en realidad siempre tuviste novio el cual estaba de viaje...

- No digas idioteces. Si hubiese tenido novio nunca hubiese aceptado tu propuesta. Sé lo terrible que es descubrir un engaño –dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz.

- Lo siento... no quise –bien Syaoran, lograste entristecerla pensó el chino.

- Da igual, no te preocupes. Bueno yo iba a confesarte algo pero creo que mejor lo dejo para otro momento –agregó la esmeralda sentándose en la cama -¿Dónde está el baño? Quiero ducharme si no te molesta –preguntó mientras se cubría rápidamente el cuerpo con la camisa que le había quitado la noche anterior al muchacho.

- Por esa puerta está mi baño privado. No esperarás que te envíe al de invitados –explicó el ambarino, atrapándola antes que huyera de la cama –por qué no te quedas un rato más a mi lado –preguntó al oído con una voz demasiado sensual para gusto de Sakura mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Convénceme –incitó Sakura, y sintió como los labios del ambarino comenzaban a recorrer su cuello, mientras sus manos se dirigían desde el abdomen rumbo a los pechos cubiertos únicamente por la fina tela de la camisa. Comenzó a juguetear con ellos, los cuales reaccionaron por reflejo al tacto. Liberó un suave gemido, y supo que había perdido esa batalla.

- ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos? –invitó el castaño y recibió por respuesta un sutil gemido por parte de Sakura. La levantó en sus brazos y la dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pensó en usar el jacuzzi, pero tardaría en estar listo, así que se dirigió a la ducha. Le quitó la camisa y recorrió nuevamente aquel torso desnudo con el que satisfizo sus deseos la noche anterior.

- Syao... –comenzó Sakura en un hilo de voz –Quiero que sepas algo.

- Dime –susurró mientras bebía de su cuello y sentía como el agua tibia comenzaba a caer sobre sus cuerpos. O quizá llevaba rato corriendo y no se había percatado. Atacó sus labios con vehemencia, absorbiendo aquel elíxir que lo embriagaba como si del más fuerte licor se tratase, nublándole la razón.

- Yo... –sintió como el muchacho la abrazaba por la espalda, y seguía jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, para bajar luego al cuello –Aún soy... virgen –pronunció al fin y se percató del inmediato cambio en los movimientos por parte de Syaoran. Bajó la cabeza. No sabía si sentirse avergonzada o no por ello.

- ¿Virgen? –interrogó Syaoran tratando de asegurarse que lo que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación.

- Sé que es un tanto complejo de entender, y extraño que a mi edad... pero yo... Es cierto que tuve algunos novios, pero nunca quise pasar a un ámbito más intimo con ellos, y bueno… –comentó avergonzada. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no necesitó hacerlo pues en un arrebato el ambarino la tenía acorralada contra la pared presionando aquel fornido cuerpo al suyo.

- Quizá suene un poco egoísta lo que voy a decir pero... –comenzó a pronunciar muy cerca de sus labios, con su ámbar mirada fija en la esmeralda frente a él –no imaginas lo que acabas de encender en mí. Es una mezcla entre felicidad al saber que ningún otro te ha tocado como yo, ni ha tenido el privilegio de estar contigo en la intimidad, y a la vez de un deseo irracional. Si ya me eras una tentación difícil de contener, esto solo aumenta lo que siento hacia ti –confesó mientras el agua tibia seguía recorriendo los cuerpos de ambos, ahora fusionados en un cálido abrazo.

- Syaoran –pronunció la esmeralda pero no supo que más decir. Le hervía la sangre en aquel instante.

- Quisiera hacerte mía aquí, y ahora –agregó el ambarino –Pero sólo será cuando tu lo desees... lo prometo.

* * *

Observó nuevamente las fotografías tomadas durante la boda de la reconocida diseñadora y modelo Tomoyo Daidouji con el millonario inglés Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ya había escogido las que saldrían en el periódico londinense, del cual era editor, aquel martes. La boda se había llevado a cabo el día sábado, pero debido a la diferencia horaria con Tokio, no había podido publicarlas aquel lunes. Pero no era eso lo que le importaba en aquellos minutos. Tenía en sus manos una fotografía donde aparecía nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, su alguna vez prometida, muy acaramelada del brazo de quien fuese su amigo en la Universidad, Syaoran Li.

- Maldito Li. Siempre supe que querías quedarte con ella –pronunció para sí mismo con algo de rencor –No te bastaba con tener a todas esas tipas detrás de ti, siempre querías más. Y esta vez juegas sucio. Me pregunto si la linda esmeralda que cuelga de tu brazo estará al tanto de que te vas a casar. Sería realmente triste que le rompieran el corazón nuevamente ¿no? –rió con maldad. Si ella no había sido de él, jamás lo sería de ese Li. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien… quizá podría arruinarles la vida a ambos de una buena vez. A fin de cuentas se lo debían, e iban a pagarla muy caro.

- Señor Tsukishiro –interrumpió su secretaria ingresando a su oficina –Aquí están los documentos que solicitó.

- Muchas gracias Antoniette. Déjalos en el escritorio –indicó –Y necesito con urgencia lo siguiente: Escanea esta foto y déjala en el escritorio de mi PC portátil. Luego habla con Reginald Stewart de la INTERPOL, y dile que necesito un favor personal, y que se comunique conmigo a la brevedad, a mi número privado por favor.

- ¿Algo más señor?

- Nada por el momento, puedes retirarte –agregó. Miró hacia el exterior de su oficina. Aquella mañana estaba realmente nublada en londres, muy parecida a su genio ofuscado, luego de ver aquellas fotos. Se encargaría de arruinarles la vida a ese par o dejaría de llamarse Yue Tsukishiro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (más vieja pero como el vino xD!):**

No sé.

No sé bien qué es lo que me llevó a escribir nuevamente. O a decidir quizá esta vez si terminar esta historia, y probablemente un par más, de las que alguna vez dejé inconclusas. Quizá fuera el releer algunos fics de otras autoras del pasado, o retomar algunas lecturas y seguirlas en la actualidad. Pero decidí publicar esto… y ver como me va, así que agradeceré sus comentarios obviamente.

En especial sólo comentar que empiezo casi desde cero, con los capítulos leídos de antaño (los que tenía escrito), pero con las ideas probablemente renovadas a comparación de lo que quizá algún día pretendí de esta historia. Espero les agrade para seguir con ella.

Respecto a la historia.. los problemas comienzan ahora.. =).. no todo es color de rosas, o esto sería realmente aburrido. Qué tal esa ultima escenita Syao-Saku? Algo atrevida, algo intensa. Bastante interesante. Y que sorpresita se traía Sakura. Por poco y no se me ocurre dejarla como "Jamás besada" o "Virgen a los 40". Jajaja!.. todo tiene sus motivos.

Y well apareció Yue. Malo como siempre (me gusta que Yue sea malo, no sé por qué xD). ¿Qué estará tramando? Supongo que algo se imaginarán (aunque no estoy segura que acierten del todo).

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos!

Itziar!

p.D: Gracias especiales a quienes dejaron sus reviews en los capis anteriores, y en el capi 3, a quienes me disculparán por no agradecerles antes: **Sele Kiev (mi primer review de esta historia), , , Sango-Tsunade, lOreNish, sTaR, Enichepi, gabyhyatt, abril-chan, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, Aquamarine Cris, hillary anna – chan, donde esta wally, Dyana-Rae, kiiza, Sauma Sakura, AdaZu, fannychan_44, akira, coptesita, DannyCullen13, Marisaki Darko, saku_chan, Daria, Mikoto-sama, Undine, fake a british accent, roo, Nanita, , yuki_87, chiwanko-chan, Angel Zafiro, Rosalia Amaya, Kendrix Astrix, ALEVIP..**

**y en especial a kilalaselene (no se si llegue a leer esto, pero a parte de ser el review numero 50, como dijiste, quizá sea cruel no terminar las cosas. Pero a veces se hace muy difícil hacerlas. **


End file.
